


Bí mật của chúng ta

by windrelyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: “Chúng ta đang bất chấp mọi quy tắc để liều mạng cãi lời lãnh chúa ngay trong lãnh địa của ngài, tôi không muốn sự liều lĩnh ấy trở nên vô nghĩa.”Bí mật giữa Glorfindel và Erestor về mấy cây kiếm, và đủ những chuyện linh tinh khác nữa. Tốt nhất không nên để lãnh chúa Elrond biết.





	1. Trái tim của chiến binh

“Cậu ấy thế nào rồi, lãnh chúa?”

Elrond giật mình, suýt đánh rơi bó thảo dược trên tay khi tiếng gào hụt hơi ấy vọng qua hành lang vắng ngắt. Vị lãnh chúa quay lại, hơi cau mày khi thấy trước mặt mình là một gã Tiên đang thở không ra hơi, áo choàng lấm đầy bụi đường còn mái tóc vàng xổ tung, bết lại vì mồ hôi. Hẳn Glorfindel vừa chạy hết tốc lực từ dưới cổng lên y viện, ngay khi vừa đặt chân về Imladris sau chuyến công du. Ngài không cần hỏi lại chiến binh tóc vàng rằng kẻ nào đã báo tin cho anh ta. Chắc chắn là một trong những con yêu quái vắt vẻo trên cành sồi.

“Làm ơn đừng im lặng… cậu ấy…” Glorfindel lại bắt đầu vừa nói vừa thở, cặp đồng tử xanh đong đầy lo âu dán chặt vào ngài. Thậm chí anh ta còn chẳng buồn gạt đi tóc mái loà xoà xuống mắt.

“Suỵt, thở đi đã.” Elrond nhắc nhở. “Eres không sao, nhưng, ừm, có vài vấn đề không được ổn lắm.” Ngài cẩn trọng lựa lời, tránh làm Glorfindel kích động. Anh ta vốn là một chiến binh dạn dày trận mạc, có thể đứng trước một đoàn quân Orc hoặc một con Balrog mà mặt không biến sắc, song hễ nghe chuyện gì liên quan đến quân sư trưởng Imladris là anh ta chẳng kịp suy nghĩ, lập tức phản ứng thái quá như một tiểu Tiên nông nổi.

“Tha cho tôi mấy câu nước đôi ấy đi, lãnh chúa Elrond.” Glorfindel gắt gỏng – dấu hiệu đầu tiên của phản ứng thái quá. “Rốt cuộc là Eres không sao hay có sao? Ngài nghĩ tôi chạy từ dưới Cầu Đá lên đây chỉ để…” Giọng anh ta lạc đi. Chiến binh tóc vàng trông kiệt quệ đến nỗi Elrond cũng phải ái ngại, tự hỏi anh ta đã làm gì ở Lórien để tới nông nỗi này. Giờ ngài mới để ý có vài vệt sẫm màu trên vạt áo kẻ diệt Balrog, song ánh sáng nhờ nhờ trong hành lang không cho phép ngài xác định đó là bùn đen hay máu Orc.  _Hi vọng đoàn của anh ta may mắn hơn đoàn của Eres. Lũ Orc gần đây ngày càng lộng hành._

“Cậu ấy ổn.” Elrond bắt đầu lại, cố gắng kìm nén việc quát tháo theo phong cách Thranduil và tống Glorfindel ra khỏi y viện, tới khi anh ta chịu nghỉ ngơi và chỉn chu trở lại.  _Mình đã đủ rối bời với đối tượng trong phòng bệnh kia, không cần thêm một tên làm loạn bên ngoài._

“Có vài vết thương, nhưng chúng sẽ chóng lành thôi.” Ngài nói nốt, hơi khó chịu khi thấy vẻ tôi-không-tin ngài-chút-nào hiển hiện hết lên mặt của Kẻ diệt Balrog. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên lãnh chúa thấy vẻ mặt đó. Suy cho cùng, trước giờ lời nói của ngài không hề có giá trị với một số kẻ ở thung lũng. Tuy nhiên, bản thân ngài sáng nay cũng đang bức bối chẳng kém Glorfindel, thành thử trong khoảnh khắc ngài khao khát được kéo tai anh ta như Erestor thường làm, dẫu việc đó vô cùng không thích hợp với hình tượng vị lãnh chúa uyên bác, thâm trầm mà cả Trung Địa ngưỡng mộ.

Glorfindel vò mái tóc vàng rối một cách bứt rứt. “Tôi có thể vào thăm Eres không?” Anh ta hỏi, rõ ràng chỉ để lấy lệ vì một tay đã đặt lên nắm cửa. Elrond giật thót – ngài không chắc chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu để người khác tiếp xúc với quân sư trưởng lúc này.  _Cậu ta đang trong giai đoạn khó chịu nhất từ trước tới nay, và mình không dám liều thử._

“Eres ngủ rồi.” Elrond vội vàng đứng chắn cửa, cố làm ra vẻ tự nhiên. ” Anh có thể trở lại thăm cậu ấy vào buổi chiều, giờ thì cứ về nghỉ ngơi đã. Sau một hành trình vất vả như vậy…”

“Cậu ấy vẫn còn ngồi kia mà.” Glorfindel cắt ngang, mắt nhìn qua khe cửa. “Tôi phải đảm bảo cậu ấy ổn, bằng không tôi chẳng thể chợp mắt nổi.” Kẻ diệt Balrog nói một cách ương bướng.

Vị lãnh chúa thung lũng thở dài đánh thượt, thiết nghĩ Glorfindel đã khao khát được chết đến vậy thì tốt nhất ngài nên tôn trọng quyết định của anh ta. Song bản năng của một y sư lại không cho phép ngài giương mắt nhìn người khác đi vào chỗ chết…

“Nếu ta là anh, ta sẽ không thử quấy rầy Eres vào lúc này.” Elrond hạ giọng, không ngăn được mình liếc về phía khe cửa. Quân sư trưởng Imladris có đôi tai thính hơn cả sói. “Cậu ta đang cáu bẳn hơn bao giờ hết, lại còn hỏi gì cũng không hé răng. Chúng ta nên để cậu yên ổn tĩnh dưỡng.”

“Không được, lãnh chúa. Lúc này cậu ấy cần chúng ta.” Glorfindel đột nhiên chùng giọng, mắt vẫn hướng vào khe cửa, đăm đăm nhìn bóng hình ngược sáng trong phòng. “Nếu những gì Lindir kể với tôi về cuộc tập kích ấy là đúng, vậy thì…” Anh ta ngần ngừ một thoáng, xoắn lọn tóc quanh ngón tay. “…thì tôi sẽ không để Eres một mình với những kí ức tăm tối. Yên tâm đi, tôi cam đoan ngài sẽ không phải dọn xác tôi đâu.”

“Ta nghĩ mình đã thua cuộc.” Elrond thừa nhận, thở dài thêm lần nữa. “Thua cả hai người. Được rồi, tuỳ ý anh, nhưng làm ơn đừng khiến tình hình tệ thêm được không? Eres đã đủ ám ảnh và hoảng loạn bởi trận chiến đó rồi.”

“Ngài có thể tin ở tôi. Sẽ không có gì tồi tệ xảy ra đâu.” Glorfindel mỉm cười, vuốt tóc mái khỏi mắt rồi dứt khoát vặn tay nắm cửa. Elrond ước gì mình có thể thuyết phục anh ta cởi bộ y phục đầy bùn đất và lá cỏ ấy ra – hoặc tốt hơn hết là đừng vào căn phòng đó. Song tất cả những gì ngài có thể làm là lẳng lặng trở về phòng bào chế, chuẩn bị sẵn băng gạc, cùng một số thuốc bôi chuyên dành cho những vết cào cấu và vết cắn.  
.  
.  
.  
Mùi thảo dược hăng hăng xộc lên khi Glorfindel bước vào căn phòng rộng thênh. Nắng lọc qua tán sồi ngoài cửa sổ, vẽ lên tấm màn trắng những vệt xanh ngọc dịu mát. Tuy bên ngoài mặt trời đã gần lên đỉnh, song không gian vẫn có chút lạnh lẽo và ảm đạm. Anh hít vào một hơi, thiết nghĩ luồng khí lưu u ám ấy khởi phát từ hình bóng mảnh dẻ đang ngồi ngược sáng kia, trên chiếc giường duy nhất giữa phòng, không quá xa cửa sổ. Cậu ta quay lưng lại với anh, im lìm không buồn cử động hay tỏ ý nhận ra sự hiện diện của người bạn vong niên. Mái tóc đen mượt không tết gọn như mọi khi, chảy dài xuống lưng cậu như một dòng thác tối. Bình thường, Glorfindel không thể rời mắt khỏi mái tóc đẹp đẽ ấy, song lúc này anh có cảm giác nó khiến Erestor thêm tiều tuỵ và mong manh.

Glorfindel lắc đầu, giũ đi những nỗi sợ hãi không tên. Một trong những quy luật bắt buộc phải tuân theo nếu muốn được lành lặn ở thung lũng, là không được đụng tới quân sư trưởng khi cậu ta không khoẻ.  _Thậm chí ngày thường cũng không nên đụng. Mình đã nếm trải đủ từ vết bút đâm đến vết cào._  Anh thầm nghĩ, lặng lẽ tháo móc gài và vắt tấm áo choàng lấm bụi lên giá gần cửa, ép mình phải bước tới.  _Ngươi đang sợ gì chứ? Eres là người quan trọng nhất của ngươi cơ mà._  Chiến binh tóc vàng lẩm nhẩm, hi vọng những lời ấy sẽ giúp mình bình tâm hơn.

“Quân sư trưởng, cậu thấy trong người thế nào rồi?” Glorfindel dè dặt mở lời, chuẩn bị sẵn cho một câu đáp thật chua cay hoặc một câu sỉ vả không thương tiếc. Tuy nhiên, hai phút đã trôi qua mà người trên giường vẫn không có phản ứng. Quả đúng như lãnh chúa Elrond đã cảnh báo, tình hình nghiêm trọng hơn những lần ốm vặt trước đây.

Chiến binh tóc vàng gom hết can đảm rồi khẽ khàng ngồi xuống mép giường, ngay sát bên Erestor. Lúc này anh có thể nhìn rõ khuôn mặt yêu dấu kia, dẫu bị tóc mái rũ xuống che mất nửa khuôn mặt. Glorfindel vẫn chưa quên mùi hương lan chuông và giấy da trên người cậu, song lúc này mùi hăng nồng của thứ thảo dược trị thương đã át hết cả. Cậu ta hốc hác hơn lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau rất nhiều – đó là trước khi cả hai bắt đầu chuyến công du. Nước da xanh xao càng làm nổi bật thêm những vết thâm, vết xước chưa lành hẳn, cùng cặp đồng tử đen láy mờ mịt như sương hướng về điểm bất định nào đó ngoài cửa sổ, chẳng còn chút tinh anh thuở nào.

Trái tim anh như bị dây gai cuốn siết, cơn đau càng mãnh liệt khi anh dời mắt đến cánh tay phải buông thõng dưới lần vải rộng thùng thình.  _Ngốc thật. Cậu ta hẳn đã cầm kiếm bằng cái tay tàn tật đó._  Một phần anh chỉ muốn mắng tên Tiên dại dột này một trận, một phần lại khao khát được quay ngược thời gian, để có thể ngăn chặn trước cuộc tập kích. Cách đây một tháng, để chuẩn bị cho cuộc họp mặt của người đứng đầu ba vương quốc, lãnh chúa đã phái hai đoàn sứ giả. Một đến Lothlorien do anh dẫn đầu, và một đến Eryn Galen – dĩ nhiên trong hội đồng cố vấn chỉ có Erestor mới chịu nổi tính khí thất thường của vị vua rừng, chí ít cậu ta từng có một thời gian chép thư tịch cổ ở đó và trở nên khá thân thiết với Thranduil. Glorfindel từng đề nghị đổi, vì những năm gần đây đường đến Eryn Galen tiềm ẩn nhiều hiểm nguy, song Erestor nhất quyết thực hiện theo kế hoạch ban đầu.

Và chuyện đã xảy ra…

“Eres, cậu nghe tôi nói không?” Glorfindel nhẹ giọng, siết lấy bàn tay lạnh giá của quân sư trưởng, những mong có thể ủ ấm nó. “Ổn rồi, có tôi ở đây mà. Chúng chỉ còn là những bóng ma kí ức thôi.”

Anh cảm nhận được bờ vai mảnh dẻ kia hơi gồng lên trước sự đụng chạm, song cậu vẫn để yên tay mình trong tay anh. Chiến binh tóc vàng nhích tới, chạm vào lớp băng dày quấn trên cổ tay phải. ” Cậu còn đau lắm không?” Anh hỏi nhỏ. Thật may vì lũ Orc này không tẩm độc vào vũ khí, bằng không cậu ta khó lòng phi ngựa về đến Imladris. Nơi xảy ra trận chiến là ở khu rừng gần cửa ngõ phía tây Dãy Núi Sương Mù, không xa Imladris lắm, chừng hai ngày cưỡi ngựa. Tuy nhiên, với tình trạng hỗn loạn, đêm tối và những vết thương mang trên người, cậu ta trở về được là một kì tích. Chỉ vài chiến binh trong đoàn còn may mắn sống sót.  _Những vết thương này rồi sẽ lành, Elrond là y sư giỏi nhất Trung Địa. Nhưng liệu tinh thần cậu ấy có trở lại như trước?_

“Xin lỗi, Glorfindel.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris đột ngột cất tiếng. Giọng nhẹ và vô cùng mệt mỏi, như có thể tan biến đi bất cứ lúc nào. Mái tóc đen mượt xao động khi cậu quay sang nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt đầy u uẩn.

“Vì sao vậy, Eres?” Glorfindel dịu dàng hỏi lại, quàng tay qua vai cậu. Vị quân sư trưởng trước giờ luôn độc lập và kiêu hãnh, song lúc này đối với anh, cậu chỉ là một Bán Tiên kiệt quệ và đau khổ, cần được ai đó che chắn khỏi những bóng ma kí ức.

“Lẽ ra quân sư trưởng phải là người đón đoàn sứ giả ở cổng thay vì bắt ai đó phải chạy hết hơi lên y viện.” Erestor mỉm cười sầu muộn. Những vết thương trên cơ thể và trong tim cậu đã tước mất sự châm chọc thường nhật. “Tạ ơn Valar, ít ra anh cũng trở về an toàn. Anh nên về phòng nghỉ ngơi đi, đừng lo cho tôi.”

“Làm sao tôi không lo cho cậu được kia chứ?” Glorfindel đáp trả, vén một lọn tóc khỏi gương mặt xanh xao u ám kia, nhẹ nâng cằm cậu lên đến khi hai người có thể nhìn vào mắt nhau. “Eres, chính tôi mới là người phải xin lỗi. Tôi luôn hứa sẽ bảo vệ cậu, nhưng rồi tôi…”

Quân sư trưởng Imladris quay đi, cặp đồng tử đen láy lại tiếp tục nhìn mông lung ra cửa sổ. Dẫu đã sống với nhau nhiều năm, cùng vào sinh ra tử suốt quãng thời gian chiến tranh với Sauron, cùng chung tay xây nên Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng, Glorfindel vẫn không cách nào đoán được cảm xúc của Erestor. Cậu ta đã sớm giấu biệt tất cả sau màn sương dày, lặng lẽ chịu đựng chúng trong cô độc. Chỉ có nỗi đau buồn bám riết cậu là luôn thường trực trên khuôn mặt thanh tú ấy mà thôi.

“Không phải lỗi của anh.” Erestor nói, giọng đượm vị chua chát không sao chịu nổi. “Tôi vốn là một chiến binh, Glorfindel. Nhưng giờ tôi lại không thể cầm kiếm tự bảo vệ mình và đồng tộc. Tôi đã nhìn họ chết dần trước mặt, hoàn toàn bất lực…tôi đã bỏ họ lại…tôi…”

Cậu gục đầu xuống, ôm lấy cánh tay phải buông thõng, cánh tay không thể cử động bình thường kể từ trận chiến ở Eregion: “Lẽ ra tôi phải chiến đấu cùng họ, thay vì là một gánh nặng cho họ.”

Bầu không quanh họ rơi thịch vào tĩnh lặng, như vừa có một đám mây giông đen kịt kéo đến che lấp mọi ánh sáng. Glorfindel mở miệng, muốn nói gì đó đại ý như  _không phải lỗi của cậu._  Tuy nhiên cuối cùng anh lại chẳng thể thốt ra lời nào. Mặc cảm của người sống sót chẳng dễ gì tan đi trong một sớm một chiều. Quân sư trưởng ghét những lời an ủi sáo rỗng, và anh muốn làm được điều gì đó thiết thực hơn để kéo Erestor khỏi màn tối sầu khổ kia, dẫu chỉ một chút, thay vì ngồi nói vài câu trấn an hoa mỹ theo phong cách lãnh chúa.

“Đợi tôi một chút, Eres.” Glorfindel vuốt nhẹ mái tóc huyền rồi đứng dậy, dẫu anh muốn thay hành động ấy bằng một nụ hôn hơn. Erestor không có phản ứng gì, cậu lại chìm vào dòng suy tưởng tăm tối về buổi tối định mệnh dưới Dãy Núi Sương Mù.

Ban nãy khi vào phòng, chiến binh tóc vàng đã để ý có một tấm áo choàng lụa dài vắt trên giá – loại mà các y sư thường sử dụng. Anh lấy nó xuống và bắt đầu xem xét. Hơi mỏng, song tiết trời hôm nay rất tốt, lại đang giữa hạ nên anh không cần lo về những đợt gió Bắc lạnh buốt. Quyết định làm theo kế hoạch duy nhất nảy ra trong đầu, Glorfindel bước tới bên giường và nhẹ nhàng khoác áo choàng lên bờ vai mảnh dẻ của quân sư trưởng, không khỏi nhíu mày vì cậu ta gầy đi quá nhiều.

“Gì vậy, Glorfindel? Trời đâu có lạnh?” Trong thoáng chốc, Erestor trở lại là con quạ bẳn tính quen thuộc luôn phản đối mọi việc Glorfindel làm. Kẻ diệt Balrog mỉm cười, coi đó là khởi đầu tốt. Cậu ta cần thứ gì đó giúp phân tâm khỏi kí ức tăm tối về trận tập kích.

Vị cố vấn tóc đen cố giũ áo ra, song chiến binh tóc vàng đã nắm chặt bàn tay còn cử động được của cậu. “Suỵt, đừng để lãnh chúa nghe thấy. Chúng ta mau trốn khỏi căn phòng ngột ngạt lạnh lẽo này thôi.”

“Cái quái…” Erestor bật thốt. Song chàng Tiên tóc đen chưa kịp nói hết câu thì Glorfindel đã bế xốc anh lên, dễ dàng như bế một tiểu Tiên. Chỉ với một tay, quân sư trưởng không tài nào thoát khỏi vòng tay của hắn được. Trong khoảnh khắc, anh đã định hét gọi lãnh chúa tống cổ tên Tiên tai quái tóc vàng này, nhưng khi thấy nụ cười tinh quái bừng sáng trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ kia, anh lại quyết định giữ im lặng. Thông thường, Erestor ghét cay ghét đắng điệu cười nhăn nhở ấy, song lúc này nó khiến những đợt sóng đen thẳm trong tim anh đột ngột dịu lại, như vầng dương xua tan màn đêm dày đặc bủa vây anh từ lúc trở về Imladris.

Nhưng nói gì thì nói, Erestor vẫn không thể chấp nhận việc bị bế như một tiểu Tiên. Đột nhiên anh ghét cánh tay phải vô dụng ghê gớm, và anh ước gì hôm đó mình đã không liều vung kiếm bằng nó. “Buông ra ngay, tên Orc  _đầu khoai tây_  này! Đừng vội đắc ý, khi nào tay tôi ổn tôi sẽ không tha cho anh!”

“Yên nào, yên nào.” Glorfindel lẩm bẩm như thể Erestor là một con mèo hung hăng khó bảo đang chực bấu móng vuốt vào mình. Anh không khỏi cảm thấy may vì lúc này Erestor chỉ có thể véo một bên tai. “Cậu sắp khiến mấy vết thương rách toác ra đấy. Vả lại, cậu sẽ không muốn ngã từ tầng hai của y viện xuống thác đâu, bám chặt tôi đi. Lạy Valar vĩ đại, cậu nhẹ như một nhúm bông vậy. Tôi phải lên kế hoạch với các đầu bếp vỗ béo…à nhầm, bồi bổ cho cậu thôi.”

Erestor đành miễn cưỡng nắm lấy áo Glorfindel, trong khi anh ta cẩn trọng leo qua bệ cửa sổ. Với sự thăng bằng tuyệt vời của một chiến binh Tiên tộc, không cần đến tay vịn, anh ta phóng từ bệ cửa xuống mái vòm che lối đi bên dưới, uyển chuyển giữ thăng bằng vài giây, rồi từ đó nhảy sang một cành sồi sà thấp, đoạn đáp đất không một tiếng động. Tất cả những công đoạn trên mất chưa đầy một phút. Mái tóc vàng óng tung bay trong nắng giữa hạ như những đợt sóng vàng đẹp đẽ, và quân sư trưởng Imladris nghĩ chúng còn rực rỡ hơn cả vầng dương đang toả sáng trên đỉnh trời.

Erestor không còn cách nào ngoài việc túm chặt tên ngốc tóc vàng, cầu khẩn Valar cho hắn đừng bất cẩn trượt chân. Quân sư trưởng thừa biết những trò ngu ngốc dại dột mà Glorfindel và đám lính dưới quyền thường “tiến hành,” song đây là lần đầu tiên anh trải nghiệm nó.  _Sẽ không có lần thứ hai đâu._  Erestor thầm nhủ khi Glorfindel đứng dậy, lắc đầu giũ lá sồi trên tóc.

“Đừng lo, quân sư trưởng yêu dấu của tôi.” Hắn lại nhăn nhở. “Tầng hai y viện không là gì cả, hồi trước bọn tôi còn từ nóc tháp chuông…”

“Không cần khoe chiến tích.” Erestor cắt ngang, với tay gỡ một cái lá khô còn sót trên mái tóc vàng. “Thư phòng của tôi nhìn thẳng ra tháp chuông. Đó là lí do đêm đó ở y viện, lãnh chúa Elrond không tin chữ nào trong câu chuyện về một đội tuần tra bầm dập vì phải đối phó với quỷ khổng lồ. Giờ thì thả tôi xuống ngay!”

“Chậc. Đúng là không thể qua nổi mắt cậu.” Glorfindel nhoẻn cười, vẫn không chịu thả Erestor. “Lần sau tôi hứa sẽ tìm chỗ nào đó khuất nẻo hơn.”

“Chúng ta đang đi đâu đây?” Erestor hỏi khi chiến binh tóc vàng phóng qua một hàng giậu thấp, ngăn cách sân sau y viện với khu vườn thảo dược phía Bắc. Nơi này ít ai lai vãng, thành thử xác lá gần như phủ ngập con đường hẹp. Glorfindel không đáp, chỉ khẽ cười và tiếp tục lội qua biển lá khô. Quân sư trưởng Imladris bất giác cảm thấy tội lỗi – càng lúc họ càng rời xa y viện, và anh e lãnh chúa sẽ lo sốt vó lên nếu phát hiện mình mất tích. Tuy nhiên, bàn tay ấm áp của Glorfindel đặt dưới lưng anh đã phần nào xoa dịu nỗi bồn chồn, và anh quyết định sẽ xin lỗi lãnh chúa sau.  _Dù lỗi trực tiếp không phải của mình._

_Không đúng, mọi lỗi lầm đều là do ngươi._

Kí ức nháng lên trong anh như một tia sét, đốt cháy phần thư thái ít ỏi mà vị cố vấn tóc đen vừa có được. Những bóng ma nhợt nhạt lại tiến gần hơn, và thế giới quanh anh nhoà dần vào màn tối dày đặc, tanh nồng mùi máu.  _Ngươi không được phép quên. Không được phép quên._  Bóng ma đẫm máu réo gào trong đầu anh, tựa hồi chuông báo tử nhức nhối. Những vết thương cũ lại nhói lên, âm ỉ, rát bỏng như than hồng.

“Eres? Cậu lại đau à?”

Erestor chớp mắt, và màn sương xám dần tản đi, trước mặt anh chỉ còn cặp đồng tử xanh biếc đong đầy lo âu. Tiếng thác đổ mỗi lúc một gần, lúc hân hoan reo vui trong nắng hạ, lúc âm trầm buồn bã dưới màn lá sồi rậm rạp. Anh khó nhọc hít thở, rồi gượng cười trấn an chiến binh tóc vàng: “Không, không sao. Chỉ là lâu không ra ngoài nên tôi hơi khó chịu.”

“Đúng như tôi nghĩ, nếu lãnh chúa còn cứ nhốt cậu trong căn phòng tối hù ấy, cậu sẽ sớm biến thành Orc sợ hãi vầng dương cho xem.” Glorfindel làu bàu. “Chúng ta sắp đến nơi rồi, cậu cố chịu thêm một chút.”

Y viện đã hoàn toàn khuất sau những sống đá và những cụm sồi cổ thụ vĩ đại. Glorfindel thụp mình luồn dưới hai cành cây thấp loà xoà lá – chúng giao nhau tạo thành một vòm cổng nhỏ xanh biếc. Mùi hương trong trẻo của lá xanh mùa hạ hoà cùng làn gió mát rượi từ con thác vờn qua tóc Erestor, và anh bất giác đưa tay chạm vào một búp non xanh mướt vừa quẹt qua áo mình, dần cảm thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều.

“Valar hỡi, tóc! Eres, gỡ giúp tôi mớ tóc.” Giọng tên ngốc kia đột nhiên vói lên đầy khẩn thiết. Erestor nhướng mắt, nhanh chóng phát hiện ra mớ tóc loà xoà xổ tung của hắn đã vướng vào cành cây. Bình thường chúng luôn bóng mượt và được tết gọn, song từ lúc trở về Imladris, tất cả thời gian của Glorfindel đã dành hết cho anh. Thậm chí hắn còn chẳng kịp thay bộ y phục đầy bụi đường.

“Rồi, xong ngay. Giá như có dao cắt luôn sẽ nhanh hơn.” Quân sư trưởng vừa nói vừa rướn người lên, cẩn trọng gỡ từng lọn tóc vàng, trong khi Glorfindel rên rỉ gì đó về công hắn chăm tóc bấy lâu nay giờ đã đổ sông đổ bể hết cả. Erestor không khỏi mỉm cười. Quả thực, người ta không thể giữ mãi tâm trạng u ám mỗi khi ở bên bông hoa vàng rực rỡ này.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuối cùng, họ bước ra một vọng lâu có mái vòm cẩm thạch tròn, tạo hình dây leo xoắn vào nhau, được bao phủ trong màn ánh sáng xanh dìu dịu của nắng lọc qua tán lá, với những cột chống thanh mảnh đã chớm rêu phong. Một mặt vọng lâu hướng thẳng ra dòng thác lớn nhất gần thượng nguồn Bruinen, bọt nước tung lên như hàng ngàn đoá hoa trắng xoá, lấp lánh ánh cầu vồng ở những nơi nắng chiếu tới. Dòng thác gần đến nỗi tưởng như chỉ cần đưa tay ra là có thể chạm vào nó. Bờ suối bên dưới lác đác hoa dại nở sớm, cùng hằng hà sa số xác lá từ mùa thu năm ngoái.  _Giống như một nơi chốn biệt lập._  Erestor thầm nghĩ, sau khi nhìn bao quát một vòng. Cư dân ở những nơi khác trong Imladris chỉ có thể nhìn thấy dòng thác, nhưng không thể nhìn thấy vọng lâu khuất trên mép vực này.

Giữa vọng lâu chỉ có trường kỉ và một bàn đá tròn, trên đặt chồng sách cùng xấp công văn, cộng thêm một cái giỏ lớn phủ vải trông rất mờ ám. Erestor ngước mắt, phát hiện ra hai thanh kiếm treo trên cột chống, ngay bên dưới là cái khiên sơn biểu tượng hoa vàng và một thanh kiếm gỗ tàn tạ dựng sát lan can.

“Dường như tôi vinh hạnh được mời đến chỗ trốn bí mật của Kẻ diệt Balrog.” Quân sư trưởng mỉm cười châm chọc, để ý mớ công văn rõ ràng đã tồn đọng từ hai tháng trước, còn nền vọng lâu rải rác lá khô.

“Nói chỗ trốn thì cũng không phải.” Glorfindel nói, nhẹ nhàng đặt anh xuống trường kỉ. Erestor thấy thoải mái trở lại, khi không phải bám chặt lấy tên ngốc tóc vàng đó nữa. “Tôi tình cờ phát hiện ra nó vào lần lật tung cả Imladris để tìm cậu, cái lần cậu xuống suối cắt lan chuông ấy, nhớ không? Vậy là tôi quyết định biến nó thành chỗ phục vụ cho việc tránh xa những lời ca cẩm của lãnh chúa, lũ lính gác lười biếng không đổi ca đúng giờ, tiếng đàn nhức óc của Lindir và trò càn quấy của hai thằng Orc bé…”

“…và để lại mớ bòng bong đó cho quân sư trưởng, nhỉ?” Erestor bức xúc cắt ngang. “Rốt cuộc nó vẫn là chỗ trốn thôi.”

“Để tôi cho cậu biết thêm một bí mật nữa.” Glorfindel biết mình nói hớ nên đánh trống lảng trắng trợn. Bình thường, Erestor sẽ không buông tha hắn, song hôm nay lại là ngoại lệ.  _Dù sao hắn cũng đã rất cố gắng._

“Chỗ cụm lá rậm rạp kia kìa.” Chiến binh tóc vàng hất đầu về phía mép vực bên trái, khuất trong bóng lá. “Thực ra chỗ đó có lối dẫn xuống một khúc cạn, cũng không dốc lắm. Cậu có thể băng qua khúc cạn để vào rừng mà không lo bị kẻ nào ở Nhà Chính phát hiện. Khoảng rừng trên này có một trảng trống khá bằng phẳng, ta có thể…”

“Tôi không nghĩ tất cả những điều này là chuyện phiếm bâng quơ.” Erestor khoát tay một vòng, giọng đanh lại. “Đột nhiên phô bày hết nơi trốn và những con đường bí mật của mình, rốt cuộc anh đang toan tính gì vậy?”

“Chậc…” Glorfindel thấy như vừa bị túm phải yếu điểm. Erestor luôn luôn đi guốc trong bụng anh. Kẻ diệt Balrog lần chần một thoáng, cố gắng sắp xếp từ ngữ để giải thích cho quân sư trưởng điều mình sắp đề nghị. Tuy nhiên, hễ nhìn vào đôi mắt đen trong veo kia, anh lại không thể không tự vấn về kế hoạch liều lĩnh này.  _Liệu nó có thực sự đúng đắn và hiệu quả? Kể từ trận chiến ở Eregion, lãnh chúa đã cấm cậu ta sử dụng vũ khí… và nếu mình khiến mọi chuyện trở nên tệ hại hơn thì sao?_

Chiến binh tóc vàng đột nhiên nhận ra Erestor đã thôi hướng sự chú ý vào mình. Ánh mắt cậu ta gắn chặt vào hai thanh kiếm treo trên vọng lâu, nửa hờ hững, nửa như nuối tiếc điều gì đó xa xôi.

Lòng anh nhói lên. Quân sư trưởng Imladris mang khí chất của một học giả, song thẳm sâu trong tim, cậu vẫn là chiến binh kiêu hãnh của Eregion thuở nào – người từng một mình băng qua trùng trùng vòng vây của lũ Orc vào cái đêm họ gặp nhau, người từng sát cánh bên anh trong trận chiến dưới sống núi của Ost-in-Edhil. Glorfindel hiểu rõ hơn ai hết mối liên kết thầm lặng giữa chiến binh và vũ khí. Nó giống như một nửa linh hồn của họ, là điều có ý nghĩa nhất đối với họ, giữa thế giới ám khói chiến tranh và thù hận này. Và không gì đau khổ hơn việc mất đi mối liên kết đó mãi mãi, không gì giằng xé hơn việc phải bất lực nhìn người khác chiến đấu và chết quanh mình.

_Tôi vốn là một chiến binh, Glorfindel. Nhưng giờ tôi lại không thể cầm kiếm tự bảo vệ mình và đồng tộc._

Có lẽ Erestor vẫn luôn giữ nỗi đau ấy, từ ngày lãnh chúa Elrond báo rằng cậu vĩnh viễn không thể làm một chiến binh được nữa. Và sau cuộc tập kích dưới chân Dãy Núi Sương Mù, nỗi khổ tâm càng dày vò cậu hơn, như ngọn lửa âm ỉ bấy lâu giờ lại cháy bùng lên.

_Mình không thể nhìn cậu ấy phiền muộn thêm._

“Thường tôi không hay dùng song kiếm, nhưng đấy là một món quà, thành thử tôi đành giữ lại.” Chiến binh tóc vàng lên tiếng. “Cậu có muốn cầm thử chúng không?”

“Không, cảm ơn.” Giọng Erestor nghe thật lạnh lùng và xa cách.

Miệng Glorfindel thốt nhiên đắng ngắt khi dòng kí ức tràn về.  _Ngày xưa, cậu ta sử dụng song kiếm vô cùng điêu luyện._

“Anh vẫn chưa trả lời tôi.” Quân sư trưởng trở lại là Bán Tiên cáu kỉnh thường nhật. Song Glorfindel không lấy làm phật lòng – anh đã quá quen với tính khí thất thường này. Kẻ diệt Balrog lẳng lặng đứng lên lấy một thanh kiếm, đem đặt xuống trường kỉ. Anh lần tay theo bao kiếm khảm ngọc trắng và những dải hoa văn mềm mại đan xen, nhớ về người đã tặng nó cho anh.

“Cứ thử cầm xem nào.” Anh khẽ nói. “Tôi ưa dùng trường kiếm hơn, bởi song kiếm này nhẹ quá, có cảm giác như lúc nào nó cũng chực tuột khỏi tay vậy.”

Erestor liếc xéo anh một cái – Glorfindel không rõ cậu ta bực mình vì đã bảo không cần cầm thử, hay vì anh không thích dùng song kiếm. Tuy nhiên, mắt cậu nhanh chóng bị hút vào thứ vũ khí. Đây là lần đầu tiên Glorfindel thấy Erestor bộc lộ sự hứng thú với một vật khác sách vở và giấy mực.

“Nó thật đẹp.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris thì thào, khẽ chạm vào đốc kiếm như thể e ngại nó chỉ là một ảo ảnh. Glorfindel tháo dây đai và rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ. Lưỡi thép lạnh lập tức bừng toả thứ ánh sáng trắng xanh đẹp đẽ, nổi bật trong bóng râm của vọng lâu.

“Lâu lắm rồi tôi mới có cảm giác chạm vào một thanh kiếm.” Erestor không rời mắt khỏi quầng sáng trắng kia. Cậu bất giác siết lấy chuôi kiếm, rồi nhấc lên, song mới chỉ được nửa phút cậu ta đã nhăn mặt và thả xuống ngay. ” Nặng quá.”

“Lúc này thì chưa được. Cậu vẫn còn yếu, và cần có thời gian làm quen lại với sức nặng của vũ khí. Chúng không giống như những chồng công văn đâu.” Glorfindel nhoẻn cười, nắm lấy bàn tay trái còn lành lặn của người bạn. “Giống như tiểu Tiên, chúng ta nên bắt đầu từ kiếm gỗ trước…”

“Khoan đã.” Erestor bật thốt, cặp đồng tử đen láy ngước lên nhìn anh, đầy sửng sốt. Glorfindel vẫn luôn thích vẻ ngạc nhiên ở vị cố vấn tóc đen. Bình thường, cậu ta luôn tiết chế cảm xúc ở mức tối đa, rất ít kẻ có thể khiến cậu biến sắc. “Anh có ý gì khi nói ‘chúng ta nên’? Chẳng lẽ…”

“Tôi biết cậu đang nghĩ gì, quân sư trưởng yêu dấu à.” Kẻ diệt Balrog tra lại thanh kiếm vào vỏ, rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh chàng Tiên tóc đen. “Giờ thì tôi có thể nói ra được rồi. Tôi sẽ giúp cậu cầm kiếm trở lại – có thể sẽ không được như xưa, nhưng tôi sẽ làm hết khả năng để khiến nỗi khổ tâm ấy phai nhoà. Ngay khi cậu bình phục, chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu. Đảm bảo lãnh chúa sẽ lột da tôi nếu biết chuyện, bởi vậy tôi đành tiết lộ nơi khuất nẻo này. Chúng ta có thể lẻn từ đây vào rừng để tập.”

Lệ bắt đầu dâng lên, phủ ngập đôi mắt đen trong veo của người đối diện.

Lần cuối cùng Glorfindel thấy mắt Erestor rớm lệ, là buổi chiều ảm đạm dưới tán rừng gần Bruinen, khi Elrond bảo cậu sẽ không bao giờ trở lại làm chiến binh được nữa.

“Chết thật, Eres, đừng khóc.” Glorfindel vội vàng xoa dịu, quàng tay qua bờ vai gầy của cậu. “Elrond sẽ giết tôi khi chúng ta quay lại y viện mất.”

“Anh là một tên ngốc. Một trong những tên Tiên ngốc nhất Trung Địa tôi từng biết.” Erestor vùi mặt vào tay anh, mái tóc huyền rũ xuống. “Sao lại phải nhọc công đến thế vì một kẻ tàn tật…”

“Đừng nói vậy.” Glorfindel vuốt nhẹ mái tóc đen mượt. “Đó là niềm vinh hạnh của tôi, quân sư trưởng ạ.”  _Vì tôi yêu cậu. Và vì tôi đã không bảo vệ được cậu, cả trong trận chiến ở Eregion lẫn cuộc tập kích vừa rồi._  Anh thầm nghĩ, nhớ đến vị đắng ngắt tội lỗi vẫn lẩn quất trong mình từng ấy năm. Quyết định liều lĩnh này vừa để kéo Erestor khỏi vũng bùn đau khổ của quá khứ, vừa để xoa dịu những dằn vặt mà anh không cách chi giũ bỏ, kể từ ngày tìm thấy cậu trên chiến địa đỏ máu.

“Chắc cậu mệt rồi, để tôi đưa cậu về y viện.” Chiến binh tóc vàng nói, khi thấy người trong lòng mình im lặng quá lâu. Anh thừa biết những vết thương của cậu vẫn chưa lành hẳn, dẫu cậu cố tỏ ra bình thường.  _Hơn nữa, giờ này chắc Elrond đang lật tung Imladris lên tìm chúng ta rồi cũng nên._

“Chưa đâu. Cứ giữ thế này thêm một chút nữa, được không?” Erestor thì thầm, níu lấy áo anh. Cậu ta lúc này giống một con mèo nhỏ thích quấn người hơn là con quạ khó tính với những câu châm chọc chua cay thường nhật. Glorfindel quá hiểu cảm giác này – khi đau ốm, ta thường có khuynh hướng trở thành một người khác, luôn cảm thấy cô độc và cần một điểm tựa. Suy cho cùng, mỗi lúc bị thương hoặc bị những cơn ác mộng về cuộc đời trước kia hành hạ, anh vẫn thường ôm lấy quân sư trưởng mà khóc không biết bao nhiêu lần.

Mặt trời lên đỉnh. Gió ngân nga trong vòm lá dày, làm xao động những bóng nắng xanh ngọc lung linh, phả vào vọng lâu làn hơi nước mát rượi từ con thác tung bọt trắng xoá. Chẳng mấy chốc, Erestor thấy sự kiệt quệ ban sáng đã quay trở lại, nhanh chóng bắt kịp anh. Vết thương trên người âm ỉ đau, song trái tim anh lại hoàn toàn nhẹ nhõm. Bóng tối từ quá khứ tạm thời bị đánh tan, và giờ anh chỉ muốn đắm mình trong vòng tay ấm áp, ân cần của Glorfindel, mãi mãi không tỉnh dậy nữa.

 _Cảm ơn, tên ngốc._  Anh khẽ cười và chìm vào giấc ngủ mệt mỏi, trong tiếng thác reo và lá hát.

Chiến binh tóc vàng hôn lên mái tóc huyền và vầng trán cao của quân sư trưởng khi cậu đã thiếp đi trong lòng anh.  _Giờ hãy để tôi chia sẻ cùng cậu gánh nặng ấy. Tôi đã sẵn sàng._


	2. Mùi hương dưới tán rừng

Thật không biết anh nghĩ gì nữa, củ khoai tây khờ.” Lãnh chúa Imladris thở dài, thả mình xuống ghế rồi bắt đầu bóp trán. Dấu hiệu cho thấy ngài đang thất vọng cực độ, đến nỗi phải mượn cả cụm  _củ khoai tây khờ_  vốn chỉ được phu nhân Celebrían dùng. Thỉnh thoảng Glorfindel nghĩ giá ngài nổi nóng hoặc quát tháo còn đỡ hơn kiểu tra tấn tinh thần bằng bầu không khí ảm đạm này.

Chiến binh tóc vàng bứt rứt đổi thế đứng, ước gì Elrond đừng im lặng thêm nữa. Rốt cuộc thì mọi chuyện đã rồi, cũng chưa có hậu quả nghiêm trọng nào.  _Nhưng chết tiệt, tại sao ngươi lại ngủ quên được nhỉ?_  Kế hoạch của anh lẽ ra đã rất suôn sẻ, nếu không phải vì bầu không khí trên vọng lâu mát rượi ấy quá êm ả, và vì anh thực sự mệt mỏi sau chuyến công du. Thành thử cuối cùng thay vì đưa Erestor trở lại y viện trước khi Elrond phát hiện ra, anh lại cứ thế ôm lấy cậu ta và đánh một giấc dài trên trường kỉ. Lúc choàng tỉnh dậy đã là xế chiều. Hiển nhiên đúng như anh lo ngại, Elrond đã bắt đầu lật tung Imladris lên để tìm họ thật.

“Ta nhớ đã dặn anh đừng làm mọi chuyện thêm tệ hại.” Elrond ngẩng lên nhìn người bạn vong niên một cách phiền muộn. “Và rồi anh khiến phần lớn vết thương bị động, rỉ máu trở lại. Chưa kể đến việc bị nhiễm lạnh nữa. Thật là…”

“Tôi thành thật xin lỗi.” Glorfindel vất vả nói. Anh khó lòng biện minh cho những gì mình gây ra – có vẻ như anh đã quá xem nhẹ những vết thương trên người Erestor.  _Thực chất chúng nặng hơn mình tưởng. Song lãnh chúa không thể trách cứ mỗi mình – một phần là do con quạ ấy giấu quá tốt._  “Tôi chỉ nghĩ nếu cứ ở mãi trong căn phòng u ám đó, tâm trạng Eres sẽ thêm tồi tệ.”

“Ta biết.” Elrond đáp. “Nhưng chí ít anh cũng nên hỏi ý kiến ta, thay vì tự tiện đưa cậu ấy ra ngoài cả ngày như thế, còn lỡ cả giờ uống thuốc. Chúng ta đều không muốn thấy bạn mình phải ở mãi trong y viện, Glor à. Anh không biết tình trạng của Eres lúc mới trở về đâu. Tôi đã phải chứng kiến cậu ấy đau đớn và mê sảng suốt một tuần liền.”

Glorfindel ậm ừ trong cổ họng, căn bản vì không còn lời nào để nói. Không chỉ xem nhẹ những vết thương, anh còn xem nhẹ cả nỗi lo của lãnh chúa.  _Song lúc đó mình chỉ cố tìm cách kéo Eres khỏi những bóng ma kí ức._

“Lãnh chúa, tôi có thể hỏi chuyện này được không?” Glorfindel biết thay đổi chủ đề đột ngột là vô cùng bất lịch sự, nhưng anh không nhịn được. “Cánh tay phải của Eres… liệu có thể cử động lại như trước – ý tôi là như trước cuộc tập kích?”

Câu hỏi của anh lập tức khiến quầng mây u ám phủ bóng lên đôi mắt xám lạnh của người đối diện. “Có thể.” Cuối cùng ngài ảm đạm đáp. “Nhưng sẽ không có lần liều lĩnh vung kiếm thứ hai nữa đâu. Nếu chuyện đó lặp lại, nó sẽ liệt hoàn toàn.”

” Eres vốn thuận tay trái. Tôi tự hỏi vì sao cậu ta không cầm kiếm tay trái lúc chiến đấu, lại bất chấp tất cả dùng song kiếm để ra nông nỗi ấy.” Glorfindel buột miệng, khi câu chuyện mà Lindir kể ùa đến trong tâm trí. Anh không tiện hỏi thẳng Erestor vì sợ khơi lại trong cậu những kí ức tăm tối.

“Ta nghĩ chiến binh lão luyện như anh phải nhận ra từ sớm rồi mới phải, hay là ngủ nhiều quá khiến đầu anh mụ mị hết rồi?” Giọng lãnh chúa đột nhiên gay gắt bất thường. Từ lúc phát hiện anh đưa Erestor ra ngoài, Elrond luôn tạo cho anh cảm giác cơn giận trong ngài có thể bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào. “Eres được thầy của cậu ta dạy sử dụng song kiếm và dao từ lúc còn nhỏ, ngoài ra không được dạy thêm gì khác. Việc đó hình thành trong cậu một bản năng. Thành thử Eres không thể chiến đấu bằng một tay, bởi như thế trọng tâm sẽ bị lệch và tay trái phản ứng không đủ nhanh để bảo vệ sườn phải. Trận chiến trong bóng tối lại rất hỗn loạn – giữa tình thế nguy cấp, cậu buộc phải dùng cả hai tay như một phản xạ không điều kiện.”

“Giống như một con quạ cần hai cánh mới có thể cất mình…” Glorfindel lẩm bẩm, dần vỡ lẽ. Erestor vốn không phải chiến binh được đào tạo bài bản trong môi trường kỉ luật. Kĩ năng chiến đấu bằng song kiếm là tất cả những gì cậu có. “Nếu cắt đi một bên lông vũ, dù không bay được, nó vẫn theo bản năng đập cả hai cánh.”

“Liên tưởng ấy cũng khá đúng.” Elrond buồn bã nói. “Ta không thể làm được gì hơn. Ta chỉ e những cuộc đột kích này một ngày nào đó lại xảy ra…”

“Eres vẫn có thể tập lại từ đầu mà – bằng một tay. Chúng ta có thể dạy giống như dạy các tiểu Tiên…” Glorfindel dè dặt đề nghị, cố giữ cho giọng mình bình thản để lãnh chúa không phát hiện ra kế hoạch anh nung nấu.

“Không được đâu. Cậu ấy không phải tiểu Tiên, Glor ạ. Kỹ năng chiến đấu cũ đã ăn sâu quá rồi.” Elrond lập tức bác bỏ.

“Nhưng chúng ta còn chưa thử…”

“Ngừng chuyện này lại.” Ngài hạ giọng, khoác lên lớp áo choàng lãnh chúa lạnh lùng và xa cách. “Không còn hy vọng nào đâu, và ta cũng không muốn đưa quân sư của mình vào những trận chiến. Cậu ấy đã hi sinh quá nhiều, đau khổ quá nhiều cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần. Ta không muốn thấy cảnh tượng ở Ost-in-Edhil lặp lại, hiểu không? Đừng khuyến khích cậu ấy dùng vũ khí nữa.”

“Nhưng…” Glorfindel dợm cãi, song lãnh chúa Imladris đã quay đi, tỏ ý mọi chuyện kết thúc.

Một phần trong anh hoàn toàn đồng ý với lãnh chúa. Erestor có trái tim của một chiến binh, nếu cậu ta có thể dùng kiếm trở lại, cậu sẽ không bao giờ chịu ngồi yên trong thư phòng.  _Và mình có thể mất cậu trong một trận chiến không cân sức nào đó._

Phần còn lại chỉ có nỗi giằng xé. Anh khó thể gạt bỏ ánh mắt u uẩn của Erestor khỏi tâm trí, cũng như những giọt nước mắt của cậu khi nghe anh đề nghị, vẻ sững sờ lẫn tin tưởng tuyệt đối trong đôi mắt đen láy khi cậu ngước nhìn anh.

 _Mình đã lỡ bước lên cây cầu chênh vênh ấy rồi._  Glorfindel thầm nhủ, sau khi từ biệt lãnh chúa. Có lẽ quá bận lòng về vấn đề của Erestor mà ngài quên cả phạt anh.  
.  
.  
.  
Elrond mở cửa sổ thư phòng, và không khí dìu dịu buổi bình minh ùa vào, đem theo hương lá đẫm sương trong trẻo. Hừng đông đã nhẹ nhàng dát đỏ những sống núi phía xa, song sương mù vẫn là là trên mặt sông Bruinen như tấm voan trắng đục. Vùng thung lũng chìm trong giấc ngủ, bốn bề hoàn toàn yên ắng – khác một trời một vực với lúc các cư dân thức dậy. Vị lãnh chúa luôn yêu thích màn sương mát dịu lúc sáng sớm, chúng khiến ngài thư thái. Và ngày hôm nay càng tuyệt hơn, khi cuối cùng vị quân sư trưởng cũng trở lại thư phòng, sau gần cả tháng trời vắng bóng. Elrond không nghĩ là mình nhớ sự hiện diện của Erestor bên phía bàn đối diện nhiều đến thế.

Cánh cửa gỗ sồi sau lưng ngài kẹt mở. Elrond lập tức quay lại, mỉm cười với quân sư trưởng tóc đen – thông lệ chào hỏi của họ suốt từ lúc thành lập Imladris. Erestor đáp lại ngài bằng một cái gật đầu nhẹ. Đoạn cậu đặt xấp công văn lên bàn và bắt đầu kiểm tra lọ mực xem nó đã bị không khí ẩm làm vón cục hay chưa.

Lãnh chúa Imladris lặng ngắm cố vấn của mình một lúc. Sau những gì họ đã cùng nhau trải qua, thật tốt khi bắt đầu một ngày làm việc bình thường mà không phải bận tâm về vết thương hay kí ức u ám. Ngài vẫn không ngừng thắc mắc vì sao tâm trạng của Erestor đột nhiên tốt hẳn lên, không còn ám ảnh bởi cuộc tập kích định mệnh dưới Dãy Núi Sương Mù. Nhờ tâm trạng phấn khởi bất thường ấy mà cậu ta nhanh chóng bình phục. Nhiều lần Elrond muốn hỏi cậu, song ngài thiết nghĩ ai cũng có bí mật của riêng mình – và ngài chỉ cần được thấy Erestor thư thái, hạnh phúc là đủ, ngoài ra không còn gì hơn.

“Lãnh chúa, mặt tôi dính mực à?” Giọng trong veo kéo ngài khỏi dòng suy tưởng miên man.

Elrond cười trừ, xua tay tỏ ý không có gì, rồi ngồi xuống ghế và bắt đầu đọc báo cáo. Erestor nhìn ngài đầy thắc mắc, nhưng rồi cậu nhanh chóng tập trung vào công việc. Họ thường không có thói quen chuyện phiếm khi làm việc, thành thử chẳng mấy chốc không gian chỉ còn tiếng lật giở loạt soạt và tiếng ngòi bút lướt trên mặt giấy.

“Có báo cáo này cần ý kiến của ngài.” Quân sư trưởng chợt gọi, rướn người đưa cuộn giấy da sang phía ngài. Tuy nhiên khi Elrond định đón lấy, những ngón tay của cậu trượt đi và cuộn giấy rơi xuống bàn, suýt trúng lọ mực.

“Lãnh chúa, tôi xin lỗi!” Erestor lúng túng bật thốt, song Elrond đã nhanh chóng cầm tay cậu, thay vì với lấy cuộn báo cáo. Ngài nhíu mày, cặp mắt y sư sắc sảo nheo lại một lúc. Bàn tay ấy chỉ còn da bọc xương, lạnh giá như vừa ngâm trong nước tuyết tan.

“Tay cậu vẫn chưa cử động lại được bình thường sao?” Elrond buông tay ra, và vị quân sư tóc đen thả lỏng cơ thể gồng cứng của mình. Cậu tựa hẳn vào ghế, đôi mắt đen láy đăm đăm vào điểm nào đó bên kia căn phòng thay vì nhìn ngài.

“Đôi khi tôi thấy mình không thể làm chủ nó nữa.” Cuối cùng Erestor thở dài, xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau. “Nó thường đột nhiên cứng đờ hoặc mất cảm giác.”

“Tốt nhất cậu nên hạn chế dùng tới nó, đặc biệt là những việc nặng…” Elrond dợm nói, song ngài lập tức ngưng lại khi thấy những tia ương bướng hiện rõ trong mắt quân sư trưởng.

“Nó sẽ ổn thôi, lúc trở về từ Eregion nó cũng thường xuyên mất cảm giác như vậy.” Erestor lắc đầu, như để giũ bỏ những nỗi lo không tên trong mình. Đoạn cậu trở lại với xấp công văn đang phê duyệt dang dở.

Tuy nhiên, Elrond không định bỏ cuộc sớm.

“Lần này khác.” Lãnh chúa hạ giọng, đến khi chỉ còn là lời thì thầm, một cách đầy u ám lẫn đe doạ. Erestor chưa từng nghe ngài nói kiểu đó bao giờ, kể cả với những kẻ phạm lỗi nặng nhất. “Eres này, dẫu chúng ta thân thiết đã nhiều năm, cậu lại là người bạn mà ta tin tưởng nhất… Nhưng nếu cậu còn dùng tay phải vung kiếm thêm lần nữa, thì ta sẽ có hình phạt thích đáng cho cậu.”

 _Ngươi đã gây quá nhiều lo lắng và phiền toái cho lãnh chúa._ Quân sư trưởng nuốt nghẹn, nhanh chóng cảm nhận được mức độ nghiêm trọng của vấn đề. Lần này Elrond chắc chắn nói là làm.

“Hứa với ta đi.” Cặp đồng tử xám lạnh xoáy vào anh như hai mũi dao. “Hứa với ta không được để vết thương cũ tái lại. Tốt nhất là không nên đụng đến vũ khí.”

 _Liệu tôi có thể giữ lời hứa trong tình cảnh đêm tối như mực, bị vây giữa một rừng Orc khát máu đang chực xẻ đôi mình?_  Erestor thầm nghĩ, nỗi uất ức thốt nhiên dâng lên như thuỷ triều, song anh nhanh chóng dằn nó xuống.

“Vâng, thưa lãnh chúa. Tôi hứa.” Quân sư trưởng nói, đón lấy ánh mắt người đối diện. Cốt để Elrond không nhắc đi nhắc lại vấn đề này nữa. Anh đã cẩn thận khoá tâm tưởng, phòng khi lãnh chúa đọc được những suy nghĩ về kế hoạch của Glorfindel.

Như trút được phần nào gánh nặng trong tim, Elrond gật đầu vẻ hài lòng, và bầu không khí đặc quánh trong thư phòng cũng dần tan biến.

 _Xin lỗi, lãnh chúa Elrond_. Chàng Tiên tóc đen biết cảm giác tội lỗi vì lừa dối lãnh chúa sẽ không bao giờ mất đi, song anh vẫn khao khát được cầm kiếm trở lại. Hơn nữa anh không thể phụ sự chân thành của Glorfindel.

 _Ít ra tôi sẽ thực hiện đúng theo lời ngài dặn, trong khoảng thời gian không bị Orc tập kích…và khi còn ở trong tầm mắt ngài._  
.  
.  
.  
“Quân sư trưởng yêu dấu, ngày hôm nay thế nào?”

 _Chưa thấy người đã thấy tiếng._  Erestor thầm nghĩ, nhìn tên ngốc tóc vàng cẩn trọng luồn qua vòm cổng kết từ hai cành sồi sà thấp, mang theo hai thanh kiếm gỗ và cố không để tóc vướng vào cành cây như lần trước. Sự xuất hiện của Glorfindel khiến không gian râm mát của vọng lâu như bừng sáng. Ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt, anh đã luôn muốn đắm mình vào thứ ánh sáng ấm áp rực rỡ của đoá hoa vàng vùng thung lũng, để được yên ủi và xoa dịu. Tuy nhiên, Erestor thấy tốt nhất không nên để Glorfindel biết chuyện đó – hắn sẽ được đằng chân lân đằng đầu. Anh vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để bước qua ranh giới bạn bè bấy lâu, dẫu những gì họ từng chia sẻ cùng nhau là không thể đong đếm.

“Anh đến muộn.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris bước xuống thềm vọng lâu. “Cứ thế này, lãnh chúa sẽ nghi ngờ chúng ta ngay từ ngày đầu tiên.”

“Yên tâm, lãnh chúa đang tất bật với hỗn hợp thảo dược mới trong y viện rồi. Mọi người đều chạy dạt hết cả vì thứ mùi của nó – chắc do phòng họp hội đồng cố vấn của cậu ở xa quá nên lúc đó mùi chưa bay đến. Hẳn ngài sẽ nghĩ chúng ta đi sơ tán như các cư dân khác.” Glorfindel mỉm cười tinh quái, vuốt tóc mái khỏi vai và bắt đầu tỉ mẩn tết chúng thành một bím chặt sau đầu. Anh ta vừa tết vừa giải thích: “Thế này tiện cho việc luyện tập trong rừng hơn. Ở sân tập kiếm của Imladris thường không có nguy cơ vướng tóc vào bụi mâm xôi gai. Mà cậu vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, ngày đầu tiên trở lại làm việc có suôn sẻ không?”

“Nếu Imladris có khái niệm bình yên và suôn sẻ thì nó đã chẳng còn là nó.” Erestor đáp. “Vẫn đủ các vấn đề từ nghiêm trọng đến lãng xẹt thôi. Có điều, ừm…”

“Sao thế? Có ai quấy phá cậu à?” Glorfindel ngưng tết tóc.

“Không, chỉ là lãnh chúa vừa đe doạ tôi.” Erestor khó nhọc nói, chẳng biết nên khóc hay cười trước chuyện đó.

“Nghe thú vị thật, là bạn thân từ thuở còn ở Lindon mà tôi không hề biết Elrond có chế độ đe doạ người khác.” Glorfindel nói giọng châm chọc. “Lại còn đe doạ một Tiên không-ai-dám-đe-doạ. Cậu có nói quá lên không đấy, Eres?”

“Tôi nhắc cho anh nhớ, ở thung lũng này chỉ có một gã ngốc tóc vàng ưa nói quá thôi.” Quân sư trưởng cấm cẳn đáp. “Đúng như anh nói, trước giờ Elrond chưa từng buông lời đe doạ ai, bởi vậy lần này mọi chuyện thực sự rất nghiêm trọng. Ngài ấy bảo nếu tôi còn dám dùng tay phải để vung kiếm – đúng hơn là nếu đụng đến vũ khí – tôi sẽ lãnh hình phạt thích đáng.”

Glorfindel lẩm bẩm gì đó nghe như “ai dám phạt cậu.” Đoạn hắn chăm chú tết nốt bím tóc, dường không màng để ý tới nỗi bất an của quân sư trưởng – như thể hắn ta nghĩ việc Elrond đổi tính chỉ là một câu chuyện đùa. Lòng Erestor thốt nhiên nóng như lửa đốt, vừa do bức xúc trước thái độ của Glorfindel, vừa do cảm giác tội lỗi với lãnh chúa vẫn đeo đẳng suốt từ sáng.  _Liệu quyết định này có thực sự đúng đắn?_  Anh không khỏi tự vấn.  _Chưa đầy một ngày, ngươi đã đánh mất lời hứa của mình._

“Đừng làm bộ mặt u ám đó nữa, quân sư trưởng yêu dấu. Glorfindel đứng dậy, toan nghịch tóc anh, song Erestor lập tức hất tay hắn ra. Tên ngốc tóc vàng chỉ cười cười rồi bước lên vọng lâu, lấy thêm thanh kiếm gỗ dựng ở lan can. “Vậy rốt cuộc cậu tính sao? Nếu cậu sợ phải làm lãnh chúa buồn lòng, thì tôi cũng không ép. Kế hoạch chấm dứt tại đây. Chúng ta mau trở về Nhà Chính, hi vọng là thứ mùi kinh khủng kia đã tan đi.”

Nói đoạn Glorfindel quày quả bước về phía vòm cổng loà xoà cành lá, nơi ngăn cách vọng lâu bí mật này với phần còn lại của Imladris. Erestor thừa biết hắn chỉ giả vờ bỏ đi, nhưng nếu không đưa ra quyết định nhanh, anh sẽ phải sống hết quãng thời gian còn lại với nỗi day dứt.

“Không. Tiếp tục thôi.” Quân sư trưởng kiên quyết nói. “Những gì lãnh chúa không biết thì sẽ không khiến ngài ấy phiền lòng.”

“Cậu chắc chưa?” Gã Tiên tóc vàng quay lại ngay lập tức.

Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau, và từ giây phút đó hắn không hỏi gì thêm nữa.  
.  
.  
.  
Glorfindel dẫn đường từ vọng lâu xuống khúc cạn, nơi họ có thể vào rừng mà không bị đội tuần tra chiều cũng như đội gác để ý. Erestor lẳng lặng theo sau, có vẻ đăm chiêu, như thể cậu ta vẫn chưa rũ bỏ được lời “đe doạ” của Elrond. Thỉnh thoảng, Glorfindel không kìm được việc ngoái lại thật nhanh để ngắm nắng chiều lấp lánh trên mái tóc đen huyền đẹp đẽ kia – hình ảnh ấy luôn khiến trái tim anh xao động, như thể có một làn nước mát rượi vừa thấm vào. Trước giờ họ rất ít khi ở riêng với nhau, phần vì cả hai đều tất bật với việc điều hành Imladris, phần vì Erestor luôn xù lông dữ dội mỗi lúc tình cờ chạm mặt trên hành lang, hoặc trong Sảnh Lửa. Sau buổi nói chuyện trên vọng lâu, lúc cậu ta còn đang dưỡng thương, sự cáu bẳn lẫn chua cay ngày trước đã giảm đi ít nhiều. Glorfindel xem đó là một bước tiến mới trong mối quan hệ kì lạ mà anh và quân sư trưởng duy trì bấy lâu.  _Kế hoạch này không đến nỗi tồi, ngay cả khi lãnh chúa bắt được mình và thả trôi theo Bruinen._

“Còn xa không?” Quân sư trưởng lên tiếng, khi họ đi vòng qua một doi đất dưới chân thác. Bọt nước trắng li ti vương lên tóc cậu như ngọc trai, và Glorfindel phải cố không đưa tay lên vuốt mái tóc đen mượt ấy. “Không xa lắm đâu, ngay sau dải thông núi kia thôi. Cậu có cần nghỉ…”

“Không cần. Tôi không mong manh như anh tưởng đâu.” Giọng Erestor có chút gay gắt. “Chúng ta chỉ còn chừng hai giờ trước khi mặt trời xế bóng và lũ Orc túa ra khắp rừng.”

“Được rồi.” Glorfindel vừa đáp vừa dùng mũi kiếm vạch cỏ, tạo thành một con đường hẹp chạy giữa trảng cỏ cao quá vai. Họ len lách qua bức màn xanh ngút ấy, đến một dòng suối cạn ngập trong lá khô, và cuối cùng trảng trống cũng hiện ra trong tầm mắt. Nó không rộng như Erestor tưởng tượng, song bằng phẳng và thưa thớt cỏ, tựa hồ được tạo thành bởi một phép thuật huyền bí nào đó. Bao quanh khoảng sân tự nhiên ấy là những cây thông núi rậm rì, vút cao như mũi giáo. Mùi tinh dầu nồng nồng phủ khắp không gian.

“May mà lá thông chỉ rụng ở rìa trảng trống.” Glorfindel nói, lấy mũi giày gạt đi những túm lá kim trơn nhẫy. “Bằng không chúng ta sẽ vồ ếch ngay khi buổi tập mới bắt đầu.”

Quân sư trưởng Imladris ngước lên, nhìn mông lung đâu đó trên những tán thông và bầu trời chiều ngập nắng. “Glorfindel….” Cậu ta đột nhiên trầm giọng. “Anh có nghĩ tôi làm được không? Đã quá lâu rồi tôi không dùng kiếm.”

“Cậu vừa dùng cách đây một tháng đấy thôi, dẫu trong tình cảnh không được yên ổn lắm. Thực ra lúc này khó mà nói trước mọi chuyện.” Glorfindel đến đứng sát vai với người bạn vong niên, cảm nhận được nỗi bồn chồn lẫn buồn bã đã quay lại trong trái tim cậu, hệt như cái ngày ở y viện. “Tôi chỉ biết tôi sẽ giúp cậu hết khả năng. Chí ít cậu cũng có thể xiên vài tên cố vấn càn quấy – bằng một tay – sau khi chúng ta hoàn tất khoá luyện tập.”

“Và cả những tên Tiên gàn dở tóc vàng nữa.” Erestor mỉm cười hiếm hoi. Glorfindel ước gì có thể thấy nụ cười đó nhiều hơn.

“Nào, trước tiên tôi phải đưa ra một số thoả thuận bắt buộc, để kế hoạch suôn sẻ. Điều thứ nhất…” Chiến binh tóc vàng tựa người vào gốc thông. Anh vẫn thường dùng cách nói nghiêm túc này với binh lính dưới quyền, hoặc các học trò trong sân tập. Tuy nhiên anh không khỏi cảm thấy lạ lẫm và lúng túng khi đối tượng đang lắng nghe là vị quân sư trưởng khó tính – người vẫn thường thay mặt lãnh chúa cai quản cả Imladris, nỗi sợ hãi của hầu hết cư dân, trong đó có cả kẻ diệt Balrog.

Dòng suy nghĩ của anh dường không qua nổi cặp mắt đen sắc sảo kia. “Cứ nói tiếp đi.” Erestor lên tiếng, trong khi Glorfindel ngần ngừ lựa từ ngữ để tiếp tục. “Hãy coi tôi như một người bạn, chính xác là một học trò chưa biết gì. Ở đây không phải Sảnh Lửa hoặc phòng họp hội đồng.”

 _Nói gì thì nói, tôi nào dám coi cậu là học trò chưa biết gì._  Glorfindel thầm nghĩ. Anh vẫn chưa quên người chiến binh một mình phi ngựa qua vòng vây của lũ Orc ở Eregion, có khả năng phóng kiếm trúng tim kẻ thù trong bóng tối, và sẵn sàng quay lại đối đầu với đám Troll để Elrond có thể mở đường máu đến hội quân với Celeborn.

“Điều thứ nhất.” Glorfindel bắt đầu lại. “Giờ chúng ta đã là đồng phạm, đồng nghĩa với việc khi đến trảng rừng này, chúng ta không giấu nhau điều gì cả. Tôi biết cậu, ừm, hơi khó chịu với quá khứ của mình, nhưng tôi cần tất cả những gì liên quan đến cách cậu luyện tập và chiến đấu ngày xưa, hi vọng cậu sẽ hợp tác. Nhưng nếu cậu không muốn, tôi cũng không ép…”

“Tôi đã bảo tôi không phải tiểu Tiên cứng đầu, Glorfindel.” Erestor nói. “Tôi là người cần tập kiếm, đương nhiên phải có trách nhiệm cung cấp thông tin.”

“Được rồi, điều thứ hai. Làm ơn tin tưởng tôi. Đừng tự ý luyện tập theo cách cậu nghĩ là tốt.” Chiến binh tóc vàng cẩn trọng nói, e ngại điều lệ này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến lòng kiêu hãnh của Erestor – người vẫn luôn làm việc độc lập. Tuy nhiên vị cố vấn tóc đen chỉ gật đầu đồng thuận, không một lời phản đối.  _Cậu ta đã chuẩn bị cho ngày này từ lâu rồi._

“Điều thứ ba và cũng là điều cuối cùng. Không bỏ cuộc giữa chừng vì bất cứ lí do gì. Chúng ta đang bất chấp mọi quy tắc để liều mạng cãi lời lãnh chúa ngay trong lãnh địa của ngài, tôi không muốn sự liều lĩnh ấy trở nên vô nghĩa.”

“Tôi biết.” Erestor đáp, vẻ kiên quyết bừng trong đôi mắt đen láy như quầng lửa. “Và hi vọng anh không tiết lộ bí mật này cho bất kì ai, nhất là trong những buổi tiệc. Anh rất hay nói nhảm mỗi lần uống say.”

“Tôi hứa, sẽ không có chuyện quá chén trong giai đoạn này nữa, với điều kiện cậu phải đến dự tiệc thay vì nhốt mình trong thư viện, ngồi sát bên tôi và nhắc tôi hai phút một lần…”

“Chúng ta bắt đầu được chưa?” Quân sư trưởng phớt lờ câu đùa của Glorfindel. “Theo phong cách dạy kiếm của anh, thường buổi đầu sẽ là lý thuyết dông dài và vài cách luyện cổ tay, đúng không?”

“Cậu quan sát tôi kĩ quá nhỉ…” Glorfindel mỉm cười, nhớ đến cảnh Erestor vén tán sồi trên thư phòng ra để quan sát tình hình dưới sân tập kiếm, và khiến anh phân tâm hết nửa buổi tập còn lại, lãnh không biết bao nhiêu vết bầm tím lẫn trầy xước, trong những tình huống vô cùng lãng xẹt.

“Cần gì quan sát, cái giọng oang oang của anh vọng lên đến thư phòng. Nhiều lúc tôi không thể tập trung được với ba thầy trò nhà anh.”

“Rồi, rồi, tạm gác chuyện đó lại.” Glorfindel lo lắng nhìn trời. Họ chỉ còn khoảng một giờ nữa, trước khi anh phải trở về điều động đội tuần tra tối và Erestor phải báo cáo tình hình họp hội đồng cố vấn với Elrond. “Lãnh chúa đã nói với tôi về việc cậu dùng song kiếm như một bản năng, thành thử cậu không thể chiến đấu bằng một tay.”

“Thầy Duvainor dạy tôi từ khi còn rất nhỏ. Anh cứ tưởng tượng rằng nếu tôi cử động tay trái thì tay phải cũng cử động theo, và ngược lại, bằng những động tác ăn khớp với nhau. Thành thử nếu chỉ cất một tay, tôi sẽ trở nên lúng túng trước những đợt tấn công của kẻ thù, thậm chí là mất thăng bằng hoàn toàn.” Erestor khẽ nói, quầng mây kí ức thoáng qua mắt cậu, u hoài lẫn nuối tiếc. Duvainor là thầy dạy, cũng là cha nuôi của Erestor. Ông tử trận ở Ost-in-Edhil khi đại quân của Sauron chiếm đóng Eregion, và nỗi đau chưa bao giờ nguôi ngoai trong cậu.

“Đôi lúc tôi nghĩ… nếu cánh tay phải liệt hẳn từ lúc lãnh chúa đem tôi về, hẳn sẽ tốt hơn.” Cậu tiếp tục, siết lấy ống tay áo. Ngoài Elrond và Glorfindel, không ai hay biết về những vết sẹo chằng chịt dưới lần vải.

“Chuyện đã rồi, Eres.” Glorfindel nhẹ giọng, cố lờ đi vị đắng tội lỗi lại dâng lên trong cổ họng.  _Lẽ ra ngươi phải bảo vệ cậu ấy._ “Chúng ta chỉ có khả năng xử lí những gì còn trong hiện tại. Như thế này, tôi dự tính sẽ giúp cậu tập loại kiếm một lưỡi, loại chỉ cần cầm và vung bằng một tay, thay vì hai tay như trường kiếm hai lưỡi. Nó nặng hơn song kiếm một chút, nhưng độ linh hoạt thì không thua kém đâu, rất phù hợp với cậu.”

“Tôi biết loại đó, nó thường đi kèm với khiên hoặc đoản đao. Tuy nhiên tôi chưa có cơ hội luyện tập.”

“Kiếm một lưỡi cho những nhát chém dài từ trên lưng ngựa, lúc đang phi. Như vậy, nếu gặp trường hợp bị tập kích như lần trước, cậu có thể quét bay lũ quái vật nhơ bẩn cản đường.” Glorfindel mỉm cười, vuốt tay dọc theo thanh kiếm gỗ, rồi vung một đường để minh hoạ.

“Anh lạc quan quá nhỉ?” Quân sư trưởng bình luận. Anh vẫn chưa quên màn đêm dày đặc, tiếng thét xung trận của lũ Orc và cả cách máu đồng tộc mình bắn toé lên vạt áo, lên mặt, nhấn chìm anh vào thế giới tuyền sắc đỏ chết chóc. Mọi giác quan cơ hồ đều bị tê liệt hoàn toàn, anh chỉ biết tiếp tục phi ngựa tới trước, tiếp tục vung kiếm, không màng đến những thân cây ngáng đường, những cơn đau khủng khiếp thiêu đốt bên tay phải. Thậm chí khi về đến Imladris, anh vẫn cảm thấy móng vuốt đen kịt của cái chết chưa buông tha mình, còn khung cảnh Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng trước mắt chỉ là một ảo ảnh.

“Không hẳn. Chỉ là tôi tin cậu đủ khả năng làm vậy.” Chiến binh tóc vàng ra hiệu cho anh cầm lấy thanh kiếm tập. “Giờ thử nào, nếu nặng quá thì nhớ báo, để hôm sau tôi đổi cho cậu thanh khác.”

Erestor cảm nhận được sức nặng trĩu xuống của thanh kiếm trong tay, dẫu kiếm gỗ loại lõi chì thường chỉ nặng bằng nửa kiếm thật. Cán kiếm lên nước đen bóng, không biết đã được bao nhiêu bàn tay dùng qua, đã chứng kiến bao nhiêu buổi tập ở sân sau của Imladris. Anh khép mắt thật nhanh, hồi tưởng lại giây phút đầu tiên thầy Duvainor dạy kiếm cho mình, cách đây dường cả trăm ngàn thế kỉ. Lời thầy căn dặn, cách thầy chỉnh thế cầm kiếm cho anh, và đôi mắt đen nghiêm nghị nhưng cũng đầy trìu mến quan sát từng đường kiếm, tất cả đều đang hiện về, thân thương đến đau đớn.

“Khoan đã, giờ tôi mới để ý.” Bóng hình trong quá khứ tan biến như sương, và trước mắt Erestor lại là gã ngốc tóc vàng đang lo lắng nhìn anh. “Lâu nay cậu để ngón cái tựa lên cạnh của cán kiếm à?”

Erestor thoáng liếc xuống cán kiếm, rồi gật đầu xác nhận. Anh thừa biết Glorfindel sắp nói gì – ngày xưa thầy Duvainor cũng từng cảnh báo anh, song anh lại không thể bỏ được thói quen ấy.

“Chậc, bảo sao cậu có thể phóng kiếm nhanh đến vậy. Nhưng trong một trận chiến hỗn loạn thì không ổn, rất dễ tuột tay nếu cán bị dính máu, và nguy cơ gãy ngón tay là khá cao.” Glorfindel vò rối mái tóc vàng, trông có vẻ đăm chiêu, thậm chí là vô cùng nghiêm trọng. “Tôi biết đây là thói quen, song thiết nghĩ cậu nên…”

Chiến binh tóc vàng chưa kịp dứt lời, ngón tay cái của Erestor đã tự động rời cán kiếm về đúng vị trí bài bản – khép chặt cùng bốn ngón còn lại. Glorfindel nén một tiếng thở dài, không biết cậu ta sẽ giữ yên nó được bao lâu. Suốt thời gian sát cánh chiến đấu ở Eregion, anh chưa từng thấy Erestor để tuột kiếm hay gặp vấn đề với ngón tay, song sau gần một ngàn năm vùi mình trong thư viện với công văn và bút lông, cả phản xạ lẫn kỹ năng của cậu đã phai nhạt khá nhiều, so với chiến binh lão luyện thuở đó. Glorfindel chỉ e tai nạn xảy ra trong lúc luyện tập, đến lúc đó anh thật không biết ăn nói thế nào với lãnh chúa Elrond.

“Hãy cầm kiếm ở tư thế khiến cậu thoải mái nhất…dẫu đôi khi nó không phải tư thế đúng.” Glorfindel đành nhượng bộ. Lúc này anh không có nhiều thời gian để ý đến tiểu tiết. Anh muốn vào vấn đề chính trước khi hết ngày. ” Thứ chúng ta phải để mắt là cánh tay phải tự động phản xạ kia. Cần hạn chế tối đa cử động của nó, nếu cậu không phiền,…”

“…nên buộc nó lại, như vậy vừa đỡ vướng víu, vừa có thể luyện tập chỉnh lại trọng tâm để không bị mất thăng bằng.” Erestor nói nốt, bằng giọng quả quyết mà Glorfindel chỉ nghe cậu sử dụng mỗi lần quyết định điều quân quét sạch hang ổ Orc nào đó. Tim anh lại nhói lên, bởi quân sư trưởng nói về cánh tay của mình giống như một vật thừa thãi vô dụng.  _Chí ít cậu vẫn có thể véo tai tôi bằng tay phải._  Anh thầm nhủ, song không dám bông đùa, vì bầu không khí giữa họ tuyệt đối nghiêm túc, và Erestor thực sự quyết tâm.

Bấy lâu nay, quân sư trưởng Imladris luôn giữ cho mình vẻ mặt lãnh đạm – gần như vô cảm với mọi thứ kể cả những tin tức tăm tối. Glorfindel hiếm khi thấy ngọn lửa trong mắt cậu bừng cháy mãnh liệt đến thế, như thể cậu đã đặt hết những nuối tiếc, dằn vặt, khao khát vào thanh kiếm tập trên tay mình. Hình ảnh mới mẻ này khiến anh lạ lẫm mất một lúc, nhưng rồi nó nhanh chóng cuốn hút anh theo cách riêng. Glorfindel yêu vẻ đẹp thanh nhã, trầm mặc – thậm chí có phần u ám của vị cố vấn, tuy nhiên anh cũng ngưỡng mộ cả trái tim chiến binh mạnh mẽ phía sau lớp vỏ bọc lạnh lùng.

“Được rồi.” Glorfindel nói. Anh cầm thanh kiếm gỗ còn lại lên – bằng tay trái. Cảm giác lạ lẫm, ngường ngượng lập tức xâm chiếm những đầu ngón tay.

Erestor nhướng mày, vẻ ngạc nhiên thoáng qua cặp đồng tử đen láy: “Tôi cứ nghĩ anh thuận tay phải.”

“Để cho công bằng.” Chiến binh tóc vàng cười nhẹ, thử vung kiếm. Sức nặng của lõi chì kéo rịt cánh tay xuống, khiến đường kiếm lẽ ra rất đẹp mắt trở thành một cú khua khoắng vụng về, khác xa với lúc anh minh hoạ bằng tay phải.

“Chúng ta sẽ cùng luyện tập. Nói thật, tôi dùng kiếm tay trái còn tệ hơn cả tiểu Tiên, vì bấy lâu nay quá ‘lạm dụng’ trường kiếm, thứ phải xài hai tay mới giữ thăng bằng nổi.” Glorfindel nói nốt.

Trong một nhịp tim đập, Glorfindel nghĩ Erestor có vẻ xúc động bất thường. Cậu ta mấp máy định đáp lời, song lại nhanh chóng khoác lên mình vẻ lãnh đạm thường nhật, với bờ môi mím chặt. Đoạn cậu quay mặt đi, giả như đang để ý thứ gì đó trong rặng thông nhờ tối phía sau, không nhìn đăm đăm vào anh nữa.  _Eres ngại thể hiện cảm xúc của mình_. Glorfindel nghĩ vu vơ. Dẫu sống chung với nhau gần một ngàn năm, quân sư trưởng vẫn chẳng thay đổi chút nào. Một số Tiên khó chịu với việc giấu biệt cảm xúc ấy, song cả Elrond và Glorfindel đều thống nhất với nhau rằng nó khiến Erestor thêm đáng yêu. Chí ít là đáng yêu hơn lúc cậu ta xù lông dữ dội.

“Anh định lề mề đến mai đúng không? Chúng ta còn một ca tuần tra tối cần điều động và vô số công văn quan trọng cần phê duyệt trước nửa đêm.” Giọng cáu bẳn như một cú bạt tai đột ngột, kéo giật Glorfindel khỏi vẻ đẹp của ánh tà dương đỏ rực vương trên mái tóc huyền. Quân sư trưởng Imladris đang xoáy ánh mắt vào anh, có vẻ bứt rứt lẫn khó chịu. Erestor thường không để mình lâm vào cảnh bối rối lâu, và cũng không để người khác có thời gian mơ màng lâu. Anh thoáng nhớ về vẻ đau khổ lẫn căng thẳng của các cố vấn dưới quyền Erestor mỗi buổi họp chiều.

“Quyết định vậy đi, lúc này chúng ta đều ở xuất phát điểm như nhau. Giờ là vài bài tập cổ tay, theo phong cách giảng dạy cố hữu mà cậu vẫn thường nghe ở Imladris.” Kẻ diệt Balrog ép mình trở về thực tại. Làm việc với chàng Tiên khó tính này chẳng dễ dàng gì(người duy nhất thấy nhẹ nhàng thoải mái chỉ có lãnh chúa Elrond), lại thêm công việc còn phải tiến hành trong gấp gáp và lén lút. Anh còn chẳng rõ liệu cả hai có hoàn thành được khoá luyện tập kì lạ này không.

Song vào buổi hoàng hôn giữa hạ ấy, giữa trảng rừng ngập ánh tà dương, giữa rặng thông tối sẫm chạy hút về những chân đồi hoang phía Bắc và hương tinh dầu nồng nồng phủ khắp như một giấc mơ, Glorfindel cảm thấy hạnh phúc từ tận đáy lòng.


	3. Hoàng hôn cuối hạ

Glorfindel nhảy qua dòng suối cạn ngập đầy xác lá, tiến thẳng đến khoảnh rừng có những thân thông núi thẳng vút lên như mũi giáo. Thấm thoắt đã một tuần kể từ ngày họ quyết định chọn nơi đây làm bãi tập. Ít ra việc tập kiếm lén lút này vẫn chưa bị lộ. Lãnh chúa Elrond còn đang hào hứng với thứ thảo dược bốc mùi kinh khủng mà ngài vừa tìm ra(dường như mỗi ngày ngài lại phát hiện nó có công dụng mới), lại thêm công tác chuẩn bị cho cuộc gặp sắp tới của Hội Đồng Trắng ở Lothlórien, ngài quá tất bật nên khó thể để mắt đến hành tung của thuộc hạ mình. Glorfindel chỉ sợ những thành phần nhiều chuyện, ưa thò mặt vào tận những xó xỉnh trong Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng – như Lindir chẳng hạn. Tuy nhiên, ba ngày trước, một lá thư thông báo đoàn của Gildor sắp trở lại thung lũng đã chiếm hết sự chú ý của cậu ta. Hẳn Lindir đang lên kế hoạch đổ một xô ốc sên lên đầu vị Tiên đưa tin xấu số, ngay khi ngài ta về đến cổng(lần trước mới chỉ một vốc đầy mà thôi.)

Thêm một buổi chiều hè đẹp trời nữa ở Imladris – tuy vầng dương đã bắt đầu xế về rặng núi phía Tây, song vòm trời vẫn cao và thoáng đãng, nhuốm sắc xanh lơ mát rượi cùng hồng phớt dịu dàng. Hít vào mùi hương quen thuộc của lá cỏ, hoa dại và tinh dầu, chiến binh tóc vàng thấy lòng thư thái hẳn, và anh có thể rũ bỏ những mối ưu phiền lẫn mệt nhọc sau một ngày bận rộn luyện tập và tổ chức tuần tra.

Glorfindel cởi bỏ áo choàng và xắn tay áo, treo thanh trường kiếm nặng nề lên một cành cây sà sát đất, canh vừa tầm tay để dễ dàng rút ra nếu có kẻ thù hoặc dã thú. Đoạn anh lôi ra hai cây kiếm gỗ từ cái hốc tạo bởi đá tảng và rễ cây. Chính Erestor là người phát hiện ra chỗ giấu đồ tự nhiên ấy. Cậu ta bảo nên để kiếm tập lại trảng rừng cho tiện. Hơn nữa, rất có thể những cặp mắt rảnh rỗi và tọc mạch của cư dân thung lũng sẽ sinh nghi, khi để ý cứ chiều xuống là Glorfindel lại đem cả trường kiếm lẫn kiếm gỗ ra sau y viện.

Chiến binh tóc vàng bắt đầu công cuộc dọn dẹp bãi tập – chủ yếu là gạt hết đám lá thông trơn nhẫy về một bên. Nỗi ám ảnh này có từ thời ở Lindon, khi anh trượt chân vì giẫm phải lá thông và thanh đao của gã Orc bập xuống chỉ còn cách đầu anh nửa foot.  _Dẫu chỉ là luyện tập, mình cũng phải giữ an toàn tối đa cho quân sư trưởng._  Sau một tuần tập kiếm cùng nhau, Glorfindel phát hiện người bạn vong niên của mình thỉnh thoảng có những giây phút rất lơ đãng – hoặc quá khích. Những lúc như vậy, cậu ta chẳng để ý gì đến xung quanh. Chuyện đó khiến anh khá lo lắng, song cũng thấy vui vui, vì nhận ra Erestor không quá lạnh lùng xa cách như anh vẫn tưởng. Cậu ta giữ vỏ bọc khó chịu, vô cảm trong Imladris chỉ vì sợ bị làm phiền hoặc công kích mà thôi.

 _Hôm nay Eres đến trễ._  Glorfindel nghĩ, ngẩng nhìn những tia nắng đỏ ối hắt lên lớp vỏ cây sần sùi. Mặt trời đã xuống rất thấp. Chỉ độ một giờ nữa trời sẽ chập choạng tối, đồng nghĩa với việc họ phải trở về. Anh hơi bồn chồn vì quân sư trưởng chưa từng trễ nải, dù là trong công việc hay trong kế hoạch bí mật này. Thậm chí cậu ta còn đến sớm trước nửa tiếng là đằng khác. Lần nào bước qua dòng suối cạn, anh cũng thấy bóng hình mảnh dẻ ấy chờ sẵn dưới gốc thông, hoặc đang ôn lại những động tác cơ bản. Quả thực Erestor lĩnh hội rất nhanh, lại thêm quyết tâm và sự bền bỉ đáng kinh ngạc, chỉ trong vòng một tuần cậu ta đã bắt đầu lấy lại phong độ trước kia của mình, dẫu vẫn phải chật vật kìm giữ cánh tay phải.  _Thật đáng xấu hổ, hai người cùng tập mà đường kiếm tay trái của mình vẫn chưa đâu vào đâu._  Glorfindel thầm nghĩ.

Tuy nhiên, dẫu kỹ thuật tiến bộ nhanh chóng đến đâu, quân sư trưởng Imladris vẫn thua anh ở một điểm – sức bền. Bất chấp việc Erestor trấn an, hoặc gay gắt bảo mình không mong manh như anh tưởng, Glorfindel thực sự lo cho sức khoẻ của cậu ta. Thể trạng cậu đã vô cùng không ổn từ khi bị thương ở Eregion. Mặc dù anh cố giới hạn cả thời gian lẫn cường độ luyện tập, cậu ta vẫn rất mau mệt.  _Biết đâu hôm nay cậu đến trễ – hoặc không đến – là bởi đã bị lãnh chúa bắt nằm yên trong y viện._  Chiến binh tóc vàng không khỏi e ngại.

Lúc Glorfindel vừa với tay lấy áo choàng, định trở về Imladris xem tình hình thế nào thì trảng cỏ dưới dốc chợt xao động. Mái tóc huyền quen thuộc ló ra. Glorfindel trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm, cuối cùng tim anh cũng đập lại bình thường. Trông quân sư trưởng như vừa bị một quân đoàn Orc đuổi theo, gần như thở không ra hơi, song không quá kiệt quệ. Cậu ta liếc nhanh lên trảng rừng, rồi vừa gỡ lá cỏ khỏi tóc vừa bươn bả đến chỗ anh.

“Tôi… thực sự xin lỗi.” Erestor nói giọng hụt hơi. “Có vài vấn đề rắc rối với báo cáo hôm nay… và lãnh chúa muốn bàn với tôi… Tôi đã cố gắng xử lí nhanh hết sức có thể nhưng…”

“Suỵt, thở đi đã.” Glorfindel đưa tay chặn lại. ” Cậu đâu cần phải chạy vội như thế, tôi quen đợi lũ lính gác lề mề rồi. Valar hỡi, nhìn tình trạng này cậu hẳn phải phóng hết tốc lực từ thư phòng lãnh chúa đến đây.”

“Tôi không phải lũ lính gác lề mề đó. Tôi ghét việc bắt người khác phải đợi mình, ngang với việc phải đợi người khác.” Erestor gắt, đón lấy bình nước mà Glorfindel đưa. Cậu cũng cởi áo khoác rồi vắt nó lên cùng chỗ với áo choàng của anh, đoạn tỉ mẩn xắn tay áo lên. Bao năm qua, Erestor luôn tìm cách che giấu những vết sẹo chi chít bên tay phải. Nhưng khi đến trảng rừng này, cậu không ngần ngại phô bày chúng. Glorfindel thường tránh nhìn vào chúng quá lâu, bởi chúng khiến kí ức cay đắng năm xưa quay trở lại trong anh.

Trong khi chờ quân sư trưởng lấy lại nhịp thở, Glorfindel chuyển sang ngắm mái tóc buộc cao của cậu – một hình ảnh vô cùng mới mẻ mà có lẽ không cư dân Imladris nào may mắn được chứng kiến, kể cả lãnh chúa Elrond. Dẫu đã nhìn Erestor – chiến binh được một tuần, anh vẫn thấy lạ lẫm lẫn thú vị. Thay vì bộ lễ phục thanh nhã không một nếp nhăn cùng mái tóc huyền buông dài đến tận thắt lưng, chàng Tiên với tóc buộc gọn ghẽ và tay áo xắn lên quá khuỷu này dường như không liên can gì với vị quân sư trưởng nghiêm nghị khó tính. Cậu ta dường trẻ hơn cả trăm tuổi, vẻ sầu muộn trên khuôn mặt thanh tú ấy cũng phai đi ít nhiều.

“Tôi ổn rồi, Glorfindel.” Erestor nói, với lấy thanh kiếm gỗ dựng dưới gốc thông. “Xin lỗi, tôi làm tiêu tốn hết thời gian. Vậy mà lúc trước tôi cứ hối thúc anh.”

“Không sao hết, chúng ta vẫn còn nửa giờ nữa.” Glorfindel nhẹ nhàng nói, cố đánh tan cảm giác tội lỗi của quân sư trưởng. “Không đủ cho việc luyện tập kỹ thuật như thường lệ…”

Erestor buông một tiếng thở dài, định nói gì đó nhưng chiến binh tóc vàng đã cắt ngang: “…nhưng đủ cho một trận chiến nho nhỏ. Hãy thử kiểm tra xem một tuần qua chúng ta đạt được thành tựu gì.”

Đôi mắt đen láy của người đối diện sáng lên phấn khích. Giống hệt các tiểu Tiên trước lần đầu thực hành chiến đấu. Glorfindel không nghĩ mình sẽ bắt được khoảnh khắc này ở Erestor.  _Cậu ta đã mong được trở lại cầm kiếm biết bao._

“Cậu sẵn sàng chưa?” Glorfindel vào thế thủ, và vị cố vấn cũng làm tương tự, tập trung tuyệt đối. Anh cầu mong cánh tay trái dùng kiếm tệ hại của mình cầm cự nổi ít nhất mười hiệp. Erestor, dù ở hoàn cảnh nào cũng là một đối thủ vô cùng đáng sợ.

Bất ngờ, cậu ta lao đến như một trận lốc. Glorfindel quýnh quáng đỡ nhát chém thứ nhất, thầm rủa cánh tay trái chết tiệt. Mọi giác quan của anh đều cảnh báo rõ ràng về những đường kiếm, song cánh tay lại vung quá chậm. Erestor không bỏ lỡ một giây một phút nào, nhanh chóng gạt kiếm của anh ra và nhắm vào chân phải. Chiến binh tóc vàng xoay người trên gót, sẵn sàng chặn đường kiếm, thầm nghĩ Erestor vẫn còn quá nóng vội và bất cẩn. Nếu đối thủ của anh là một tên Orc, hẳn hắn đã nhận một nhát đâm chí mạng vào lưng.

Tuy nhiên, vị quân sư trưởng nhanh chóng chứng minh người bất cẩn là anh. Cậu ta đột ngột đổi hướng tấn công, nhanh đến độ Glorfindel chỉ kịp thấy lưỡi kiếm vẽ một vòng cung mờ, quét trúng vai trái của anh. Cơn đau nháng lên như hàng trăm mũi kim vừa xuyên vào.  _Valar hỡi._  Anh không khỏi bật thốt vì sự linh hoạt và độ nguy hiểm của đòn tấn công ấy – kẻ thù của Erestor có thể bị xẻ dọc như chơi, và cậu ta có thể trật khớp như chơi.  _Mình chưa từng bị trúng đòn chỉ trong hiệp đầu._  Phớt lờ bả vai tê rần, lòng tự trọng của một chiến binh nổi lên, Glorfindel cố gắng tập trung hòng bù lại cho sự chậm chạp của cánh tay. Anh đỡ gọn hai nhát chém tiếp theo, dù chúng nhanh như chớp. Thế mạnh của Erestor là tốc độ. Cậu ta muốn đánh nhanh thắng nhanh để hạn chế rủi ro về sức bền, nhược điểm của cậu.

“Đừng đứng một chỗ hoài vậy.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris lùi lại vài bước, quệt vội mồ hôi đầm đìa trên trán, mái tóc đen buộc cao bay tung như thách thức anh. “Tôi không phải tiểu Tiên yếu ớt đâu, cứ tấn công xem nào.”

Glorfindel lần chần một nhịp, nỗ lực suy tính xem nên tấn công kiểu nào vừa đủ. Erestor mới chỉ luyện tập được một tuần, đường kiếm vẫn còn đầy sơ hở lẫn nóng vội, lại thêm thể trạng không tốt của cậu ta. Anh chưa muốn dùng đến những đòn hiểm hóc của mình(thực ra những đòn ấy đều đòi hỏi tốc độ, thứ mà cánh tay trái nặng trĩu lúc này không cho phép.)

 _Sườn phải của Eres hổng nhiều quá._  Glorfindel nhận ra khi hụp xuống né nhát chém dài.  _Nhược điểm của việc đổi từ song kiếm sang kiếm một lưỡi, như Elrond từng nói. Tay trái phản xạ không đủ nhanh để bảo vệ cả hai bên sườn._

Anh thiết nghĩ nên bắt đầu chỉnh sửa từ điểm này, bèn hướng một đòn tấn công trực diện. Erestor dễ dàng đỡ lấy, hai thanh gỗ va mạnh vào nhau với một âm thanh trầm đục. Không đặng đừng, Glorfindel nhanh chóng hất kiếm của người đối diện ra, thụp người xuống và đâm thẳng vào sườn phải không phòng bị. Quả nhiên, Erestor lộ vẻ lúng túng. Nếu dùng song kiếm, cậu đã có thể chặn và phản đòn lập tức. Chiến binh tóc vàng lật cổ tay, nhắm một đòn ngay sườn, cố không dùng lực quá mạnh. Dẫu bầm tím là một phần của việc luyện tập, anh vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy tội lỗi vô ngần nếu đánh trúng Erestor.

“Ối!”

Glorfindel giật mình, chỉ kịp thấy chàng Tiên tóc đen thét lên và trượt nghiêng sang một bên. Không kịp suy nghĩ, anh quăng luôn thanh kiếm trong tay, nhào người tới vừa kịp lúc, chân trượt trên nền đất lơ thơ cỏ.

Anh gần như ngã đập mặt xuống trảng rừng, còn vị cố vấn thì ngã đè lên anh. Glorfindel thầm cảm tạ Valar vì Erestor rất nhẹ, song lực va chạm cũng đủ tống hết hơi thở khỏi phổi anh. Trong khoảnh khắc, kẻ diệt Balrog những tưởng đám rễ cây bên dưới phải khoan được vài lỗ trên người mình. Mặt anh nóng bừng như bị lửa hun, không biết do mệt hay do cảm xúc nào khác.

Và thời gian quanh họ lập tức ngưng đọng. Trong bầu không khí vô cùng khó xử, song lại không hề ngột ngạt.

Erestor không chồm dậy ra sức giũ lá cỏ khỏi áo như lẽ-ra-phải-thế. Dường cậu ta không nghĩ là mình sẽ ngã – hoặc không nghĩ là anh sẽ đỡ bằng cách này. Họ cứ giữ nguyên tư thế kì khôi ấy khoảng một phút. Hai tấm lưng đẫm mồ hôi tựa sát vào nhau. Không gian trôi vào yên lặng, chỉ có tiếng thở gấp gáp của họ. Trận chiến tuy không kéo dài, nhưng sự tập trung tuyệt đối trong từng đường kiếm cũng đủ khiến họ tiêu tốn hết sức. Cả hai đều thấy mình khó thể thốt nên lời.

“T-tôi… Chết tiệt thật, tôi vẫn chưa giữ được thăng bằng mỗi khi bảo vệ sườn phải. Tôi đã để trọng tâm bị lệch.” Erestor ngập ngừng nói trong hơi thở, phá vỡ khoảnh khắc yên lặng. Muôn đời là vậy, quân sư trưởng không để mình lâm vào tình thế ngượng ngập lâu. ” Anh có sao không? Có đau lắm không?”

Chiến binh tóc vàng nhướng mắt, thần người ra mất một lúc vì vẻ đẹp của chàng Tiên đang lo lắng nhìn xuống mình. Cặp đồng tử trong veo như hai viên thạch anh không bắt sáng, gò má ửng lên vì trận chiến, những lọn tóc đen bết lại quanh trán bởi mồ hôi, và tà dương rực đỏ dát lên những đường nét thanh tú trên khuôn mặt thân yêu ấy. Chưa bao giờ anh thấy Erestor ở gần mình đến thế, một Erestor gần gũi bằng xương bằng thịt, tràn đầy sức sống – chứ không phải bóng hình xa xôi ngoài tầm với bấy lâu nay. Cảm xúc đột ngột dâng lên trong tim anh như một đợt sóng triều, vừa ấm áp vừa ngọt ngào tựa nắng mùa xuân. Anh chỉ muốn với tay lên vén những lọn tóc huyền vừa xổ ra, để đặt lên gò má ửng hồng ấy, bờ môi dịu dàng ấy những nụ hôn, và rồi anh sẽ ôm lấy cậu thật chặt, vĩnh viễn không còn khoảng cách nào nữa…

“Đừng im lặng mãi thế, Glorfindel.” Lần đầu tiên giọng Erestor khẩn khoản đến vậy. Cậu ta bắt đầu kiểm tra xem có cái xương sườn nào bị gãy không.

“Không sao, tôi ổn. Cậu làm tốt lắm. Nên nhớ cậu mới chỉ tập được một tuần.” Glorfindel chặn tay cậu lại, miễn cưỡng rời khỏi giây phút say đắm bất chợt. Đoạn anh chống mình trên cùi chỏ, gắng gượng ngồi dậy đàng hoàng. Người anh từ vai đến hông đều ê ẩm, chủ yếu do đập phải rễ cây và đá, đảm bảo sang ngày mai sẽ chuyển thành vô số vệt tím bầm khó coi. “Tôi mới là kẻ tệ hại, mới chỉ không dùng kiếm tay thuận mà đã đánh loạn xạ lên như một tên Orc mù dở.”

Quân sư trưởng Imladris nhún vai, sự thất vọng hằn rõ trong đáy mắt đen, nhưng nó nhanh chóng chuyển thành ngọn lửa cháy rực quyết tâm. “Tôi vẫn phải luyện tập nhiều hơn nữa. Bất cứ lúc nào có thể.”

“Ai, cậu không định tập kiếm trong thư viện đấy chứ?” Glorfindel kinh hoàng nói, mường tượng ra vẻ mặt của lãnh chúa khi ngài đột ngột đẩy cửa thư viện.

“Nếu được thì tôi cũng làm.” Erestor đứng dậy, nhặt lấy cây kiếm tập mà Glorfindel đã quăng đi trong lúc hỗn loạn. Mặt trời lúc bấy giờ đã chìm khuất sau rặng núi lam mờ phía xa, chỉ để lại vài tia sáng đỏ nhạt sau cùng như lời chào từ biệt. Bầu không cũng dần chuyển từ màu xanh phớt hồng sang sắc xanh tím thăm thẳm. Chiến binh tóc vàng nuối tiếc nhận ra đã đến giờ về, thực lòng anh chỉ muốn cùng Erestor ở lại trảng rừng này vĩnh viễn.

“Coi nào, đừng ăn vạ nữa.” Quân sư trưởng mỉm cười châm chọc. “Hãy nghĩ đến lãnh chúa Elrond, và cả an nguy của cả vùng thung lũng đêm nay. Nhân tiện sáng mai nhớ nhắc đội trưởng đội tuần tra nộp báo cáo sớm cho tôi.”

“Lũ Tiên lười biếng ấy có thể tự tổ chức tuần tra tối cơ mà.” Glorfindel nghe giọng mình giống một đứa trẻ hờn dỗi. Dẫu vậy, anh vẫn miễn cưỡng đeo lại trường kiếm và khoác áo choàng, trong khi Erestor giấu hai thanh kiếm tập xuống hốc đá. Mái tóc đen dài đã được thả ra, chảy dọc lưng cậu như một dải thác tối đẹp đẽ. Glorfindel đợi cậu dưới gốc thông, cố kiềm chế để không lao đến vùi mặt vào mái tóc mượt mà kia. Trái tim anh thỉnh thoảng vẫn đập lỗi nhịp, lúc hồi tưởng lại vẻ đẹp của cậu trong ánh tà dương, hơi ấm của cơ thể cậu, cách cậu lo lắng nhìn xuống anh, cách hai tấm lưng tựa sát vào nhau, và cả mối liên kết bền chặt giữa hai tâm hồn mà họ đang từng bước thiết lập.

 _Xem ra hôm nay không chỉ có việc luyện tập tiến triển_. Anh thầm nghĩ, mỉm cười vu vơ một mình suốt quãng đường về vọng lâu, cho đến khi Erestor bình luận rằng trông mặt anh như một tên ngốc mới biết yêu.  
.  
.  
.  
Quân sư trưởng Imladris nhẹ nhàng đặt chồng công văn xuống bàn, nhận ra mình đến thư phòng quá sớm. Sương mù phủ lên cửa sổ một tấm mạng trắng đục buồn bã, và cơn gió sớm se lạnh làm anh khẽ rùng mình, song Erestor không khép cửa sổ lại. Cũng như lãnh chúa Elrond, anh yêu thích bầu không khí ẩm ướt, tinh sạch của vùng thung lũng lúc bình minh, nhất là khi cây cối vừa được trận mưa đêm gột rửa.

Anh thả người xuống ghế, lắng nghe những âm thanh trong trẻo chỉ buổi sáng sớm mới có – tiếng chim ríu rít trên tán sồi, tiếng nước nhỏ giọt xuống mái hiên, tiếng dòng thác trầm trầm buồn bã. Chẳng mấy chốc, quân sư trưởng đã để tâm trí mình trôi theo dòng suy tưởng bất chợt, về những buổi tập kiếm gần đây, và về một tên ngốc tóc vàng có trái tim ấm áp. Càng ngày, anh càng cảm thấy mình không thể giữ nổi khoảng cách với hắn như trước kia.

Mỗi ngày, họ vẫn bước qua nhau trên hành lang Imladris với vài lời bông đùa và vài câu châm chọc cố hữu, rồi lại việc ai nấy làm. Hắn ngược xuôi khắp các chốt gác, bận rộn tổ chức đội tuần tra và huấn luyện tân binh, còn anh tất bật với thư tịch, bút mực cùng những bản báo cáo, những kế hoạch còn dang dở. Tuy nhiên, khi mặt trời xế về Tây, họ sẽ lại đến trảng rừng nồng mùi dầu thông phía sau y viện. Ở đó, họ cùng nhau sống một cuộc đời khác mà trước đây Erestor không bao giờ dám mơ đến. Dẫu chỉ diễn ra trong gần hai giờ, song chính việc luyện tập cùng Glorfindel đã khiến anh thực sự thư thái và hạnh phúc, không vương chút phiền muộn hay áp lực nào – điều vô cùng hiếm hoi trong cuộc đời quân sư trưởng.

Erestor không phủ nhận mình muốn những buổi tập ấy kéo dài mãi mãi. Không dưới một lần, anh đã khao khát được vùi mặt vào mái tóc vàng rực như nắng hạ kia, hoặc được ôm siết lấy tấm lưng vững chãi ấy.

“Eres?”

“A, lãnh chúa!” Erestor bật thốt – gần như giật mình. Elrond đã ngồi xuống ghế đối diện tự bao giờ, dường ngài đã quan sát anh được vài phút mà anh không hề hay biết. Má anh bắt đầu nóng lên, như một tiểu Tiên non trẻ bị bắt quả tang nghịch dại.

“Xin lỗi đã để cậu đợi lâu.” Lãnh chúa nói với vẻ lịch sự và nghiêm túc thường nhật. Có vẻ như ngài nghĩ anh đang ngắm sương ngoài cửa sổ.

“Không có gì đâu, lãnh chúa. Cũng do tôi đến hơi sớm.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris nói, cúi xuống để giấu đi vẻ bối rối của mình.  _Từ bao giờ mình bắt đầu lúng túng khi nghĩ đến Glorfindel?_

Elrond lơ đãng lật giở một xấp công văn, song hồ như ngài không có ý định bắt đầu làm việc. Erestor thoáng ngẩng lên, nhận thấy đôi mắt xám lạnh của người đối diện gắn chặt vào mình. Sống với nhau gần một ngàn năm, anh quá hiểu đây là dấu hiệu của việc lãnh chúa muốn nói chuyện riêng với anh, và ngài đang ở giai đoạn lựa lời để vào đề.

Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, anh lập tức khoá tâm tưởng lại để đề phòng, giấu biệt những suy nghĩ liên quan đến kế hoạch luyện tập lén lút hơn nửa tháng nay.

“Ta nhớ mình từng tiêu tốn hết nửa Kỉ Đệ Tam để nhắc nhở một cố vấn cứng đầu không chịu nghỉ ngơi và ăn uống đầy đủ.” Lãnh chúa bắt đầu.

Erestor nén một tiếng thở dài – chắc chắn lại liên quan đến tình hình sức khoẻ của anh. Thỉnh thoảng anh thấy việc có một lãnh chúa là y sư thật phiền toái. Tuy nhiên anh cũng hơi thắc mắc, không biết tại sao Elrond lại đột nhiên khơi chủ đề này. Bởi từ khi quyết định tập kiếm, anh cũng quyết định sẽ không bỏ bữa thường xuyên và thức khuya như trước, để còn có sức quần thảo với tên ngốc tóc vàng ấy mỗi buổi chiều. Thành thử nửa tháng vừa qua không hề có sự cố nào về sức khoẻ khiến lãnh chúa phải quan ngại đến thế, bất chấp nhiều lúc anh chỉ muốn nằm xuống ngủ một giấc thật dài vì mệt mỏi, hoặc bị mấy vết thâm tím cùng cái cổ tay đau nhức hành hạ sau buổi tập.

Dòng suy nghĩ lướt nhanh trong đầu Erestor, mọi việc lập tức sáng tỏ.  _Phải rồi, là vấn đề ngược lại._

“Thành thử ta khá ngạc nhiên khi bắt gặp vị cố vấn cứng đầu ấy trong bữa ăn tối hôm qua. Lại còn chịu tự giác đi ngủ sớm, thay vì để cửa sổ thư phòng sáng đèn xuyên đêm. Ta nghĩ sự thay đổi này, ừm, hơi bất thường dù nó theo chiều hướng tích cực. Rốt cuộc là kẻ nào đã khiến cậu thay đổi cách sống vậy Eres?”

“Ngài theo dõi tôi sao?” Quân sư trưởng Imladris bật thốt. Anh cứ nghĩ Elrond đặt hết sự chú ý vào mớ dược thảo bốc mùi kia rồi mới phải.  _Không chỉ tự giác ăn ba bữa đâu, lãnh chúa. Tôi còn sắp bị tên Tiên tóc vàng ấy lây cho thói ăn thêm bữa chiều rồi._  Erestor nghĩ, nhớ lại cái giỏ phủ vải mờ ám của Glorfindel trên vọng lâu bí mật. Hoá ra hắn chuyên chôm đồ ăn từ nhà bếp để dự trữ trong đó, và chiều nào hắn cũng ép anh ăn một quả táo hoặc vài lát bánh mì.

“Theo dõi? Cậu nói như thể ta là một gã tọc mạch bất lịch sự.” Lãnh chúa mỉm cười bông đùa. “Chỉ là ta tình cờ nhận ra điểm bất thường lúc xuống nhà ăn, sau đó thì ta quyết định sẽ để mắt thêm một chút. Không có ý gì đâu, chúng ta là bạn vong niên, ta quá quen với kiểu sống nguy hiểm của cậu nên hơi thắc mắc vậy thôi.”

“Đa phần cư dân Imladris cũng ngạc nhiên giống ngài, vào lần đầu tôi xuống ăn tối.” Erestor ép mình cười đáp lại, hi vọng lãnh chúa không phát hiện thêm điểm bất thường nào. “Chẳng qua tôi nghĩ mình nên bớt làm phiền các y sư – họ đã có đủ bệnh nhân để lo rồi, sắp tới lại có cuộc họp mặt rất quan trọng của ba vương quốc, tôi cần tỉnh táo để theo dõi sát sao công tác chuẩn bị.”

“Ra vậy, chỉ thay đổi vì lí do công việc.” Elrond thở dài, và Erestor không khỏi cảm thấy tội lỗi khi nhìn vào đôi mắt xám đầy ưu phiền. Lãnh chúa hạ giọng, gần như thì thầm: “Đến bao giờ cậu mới có thể thả lỏng cho bản thân và sống hạnh phúc mà chẳng cần hướng tới mục đích nào cụ thể?”

“Nếu làm vậy thì tôi đã không còn là quân sư trưởng nữa rồi.” Erestor đáp. Kể từ ngày nhận lấy vành miện có biểu tượng mặt trời, anh đã biết vị trí này không cho phép người ta được thả lỏng – dẫu chỉ trong giây lát. Nhưng còn sống hạnh phúc…  _Thực ra mình đã tìm được niềm hạnh phúc hiếm hoi gần nửa tháng nay, song trớ trêu thay nó lại đến từ việc thất hứa với lãnh chúa._

“Khoan đã!” Elrond đột ngột kêu lên, chồm người qua mặt bàn, quên cả chủ đề đang nói. “Cổ tay cậu làm sao thế?”

Theo phản xạ, Erestor rụt tay lại, giấu nó dưới ống tay áo rộng. Nhưng rồi anh cũng phải đầu hàng để vị lãnh chúa kiêm y sư kia xem xét. Nếu là kẻ ngoan cố khác, hẳn hắn đã nhận một mớ vết đâm từ ngòi bút lông, song lãnh chúa luôn luôn là ngoại lệ. “Không có gì đâu, lãnh chúa. Chỉ là một tai nạn thôi. Một tai nạn khi soạn lại kệ sách trong thư viện.”

“Nhìn như bị thứ gì quất trúng vậy. Lại còn quất rất mạnh.” Elrond lầm bầm, khẽ chạm vào vết bầm tím chạy dài từ mu bàn tay lên đến nửa cẳng tay. Cơn đau âm ỉ vẫn chưa tan. _Thanh kiếm của Glorfindel, trong một phút bất cẩn của cả hai._  Quân sư trưởng ngao ngán nghĩ, thấy hơi mệt mỏi trước sự quan tâm thái quá của Elrond từ sáng đến giờ. Đúng hơn là từ vụ tập kích dưới chân Dãy Núi Sương Mù. Elrond tạo cho anh cảm tưởng mình có thể tan biến đi bất cứ lúc nào, giống như một màn sương mong manh. Glorfindel cũng thường quan tâm thái quá, nhưng ít ra hắn vẫn duy trì khoảng cách nhất định, và sự quan tâm đi đôi với hành động của hắn khiến anh thấy ấm áp và buồn cười nhiều hơn là sự nặng nề.  _Có phải vì đối tượng là lãnh chúa nên mới có cảm giác khác biệt thế không?_

“Một cuốn sách nặng rơi khỏi kệ, gáy sách đập trúng tay tôi.” Erestor nói. “Chỉ là một vết bầm nhỏ, nó sẽ tan nhanh thôi.”

“Dẫu vậy, ta nghĩ vẫn cần bôi thuốc cho yên tâm. Nó cũng gây khó chịu kha khá đấy, nhất là khi viết nhiều.” Lãnh chúa nói giọng hai năm rõ mười. “Ngồi yên đấy, ta sẽ quay lại ngay.”

Erestor chỉ muốn rên lên khi nhìn lãnh chúa bước ra cửa, hướng thẳng về y viện.  _Đến bao giờ ngài mới hết coi tôi như một tiểu Tiên không biết cách tự chăm sóc bản thân?_  Anh thầm nghĩ, xoa lên vết bầm âm ỉ đau, buộc phải thừa nhận rằng nó làm phiền việc viết lách thật, song cũng không đến nỗi để lãnh chúa quá lo lắng đến thế.

Trong khoảnh khắc, quân sư trưởng Imladris sợ rằng những gì Elrond biết không chỉ dừng lại ở việc anh đột nhiên thay đổi cách sống.  
.  
.  
.  
Những tuần cuối cùng của mùa hạ trôi nhanh đến ngỡ ngàng. Thấm thoắt, tán sồi trước thư viện bắt đầu nhuốm sắc đỏ nhạt, và những cơn gió thu se se đã trở về với vùng thung lũng, đem theo vài cơn mưa chiều bất chợt. Vòm trời dường sà thấp hơn, mang sắc xanh xám âm trầm thay vì xanh dịu như thuở còn khoác tấm áo mỏng mùa hạ. Cư dân thung lũng tất bật chuẩn bị cho cuộc gặp giữa lãnh đạo ba vương quốc vào cuối tháng mười một, còn lãnh chúa cũng sắp lên đường đến Lothlórien để họp mặt với Hội Đồng Trắng, trao đổi những tin tức đáng lo ngại gần đây về lũ Orc.

Erestor đang dần quen với cuộc sống tất bật gấp đôi mùa trước – càng ngày, họ càng bắt gặp nhiều toán Orc đơn lẻ bên kia Bruinen, buộc anh phải ra lệnh tăng gấp đôi lượt tuần tra, lại thêm vô số kế hoạch cần được thực hiện để đón tiếp đoàn Tiên Eryn Galen và Lórien. Dẫu vậy, anh vẫn quyết định giữ nguyên giờ luyện tập. Chuyện đó khiến hai người đều cảm thấy kiệt sức – ít ra là trong tuần đầu cố bắt kịp lịch làm việc mới. Thậm chí đã có một trận tranh cãi nhỏ, song cuối cùng Glorfindel vẫn nhượng bộ, với điều kiện anh phải đảm bảo ăn ngủ điều độ.

Erestor ngừng bút khi nghe tiếng động ngoài cửa sổ. Quân sư trưởng nhìn ra, trông ngóng một cái đầu trắng như tuyết xuất hiện, song có lẽ chỉ là gió đập vào cửa. Đã hai ngày liền con quạ trắng của anh không mang tin tức gì từ Glorfindel. Bởi lượng công việc quá nhiều, lại thêm những cơn mưa muộn đầu thu thường trút xuống không báo trước, họ đã đồng thuận nếu chiều nào ra rừng được thì sẽ dùng quạ gửi tin. Hai tháng tập kiếm không bị phát hiện đã là một thành tựu đáng kể, và kỹ năng của Erestor so với thuở xưa cũng đã lấy lại được sáu, bảy phần. Tuy nhiên, anh nhận ra nguyên do mình trông ngóng những buổi tập không còn hoàn toàn vì quyết tâm dùng kiếm như trước.

 _Ngươi muốn ở bên tên ngốc tóc vàng ấy, giữa trảng rừng chỉ có hai người._  Giọng châm chọc vẳng trong đầu anh.

Ngay khi vừa quay lại bản báo cáo, tiếng đập cánh không lẫn vào đâu được vẳng đến. Erestor vội vàng buông bút, xếp lại chồng công văn rồi rảo bước ra mở cửa. Fin, vị sứ giả thân thuộc của anh lập tức lách vào, đậu trên tay vịn ghế – chỗ thường nhật của nó. Trái tim anh đột nhiên đập gấp khi thấy mẩu giấy da cột vào chân con quạ. Vị cố vấn tóc đen gỡ ra và vuốt phẳng, trong đó là những dòng chữ viết tay quen thuộc mà nhắm mắt anh cũng biết tác giả của chúng, song hôm nay chúng hơi xiêu vẹo, như thể hắn ta đang không làm chủ được mình. Điểm này làm Erestor hơi lo ngại, hi vọng chỉ là do hắn đang vội.

_Quân sư trưởng yêu dấu, chiều nay vẫn chỗ cũ. Nhớ dự trữ đồ ăn nếu cần vì hôm nay tôi không chôm được. Nhân tiện, con quạ của cậu là vị sứ giả khó chịu và lì lợm nhất tôi từng biết tới. Tôi vô cùng hối hận vì đã đem tặng một sinh vật như thế cho cậu._

Erestor khẽ cười, liếc xuống con quạ đang mổ nhẹ vào tay áo mình. “Mày để lại cho Glorfindel bao nhiêu vết sẹo rồi?”

Vị sứ giả trắng muốt ấy chỉ nghiêng đầu, rồi vỗ cánh bay thẳng xuống chuồng quạ. Erestor nhìn ra ngoài trời – không đẹp rực rỡ như những chiều giữa hạ, nhưng cũng không quá âm u để trút mưa xuống đầu họ. Anh nhanh chóng thu dọn, nhắc nhở vài cố vấn về việc tiếp nhận thư tín, rồi bươn bả hướng tới y viện – đúng hơn là con đường bí mật phía sau y viện. Chí ít làm một vị quân sư trưởng lạnh lùng khó tính cũng có lợi, đó là không cư dân nào trong Imladris “dám” hỏi anh đi đâu. Ngoại trừ một người…

“Eres, cậu đi đâu thế?”

 _Valar hỡi, lãnh chúa Elrond._  Erestor khựng lại ngay bên bờ giậu rậm rạp, bắt đầu tin kinh nghiệm đúc kết của Glorfindel. Hắn ta bảo lãnh chúa bị lây tính phù thuỷ áo xám Mithrandir, toàn xuất hiện ở những điểm cao trào để cắt cảm hứng của người ta.

Quân sư trưởng buộc mình bình tĩnh, rồi quay lại đúng lúc Elrond ló ra từ đoạn tường thấp ngăn vườn thảo dược của y viện với lối đi, tay ôm một bó lớn bạc hà, nữ lang, hoàng long đởm, mộc tặc và cây địa du. Hầu hết là nguyên liệu cho thuốc an thần và thuốc đắp vết thương. Anh cố nén lời hỏi rằng mớ thảo dược lạ bốc mùi kinh khủng của lãnh chúa trồng ở khoảnh vườn nào.

“Thư phòng ngột ngạt quá, tôi đi dạo một chút cho đầu óc khuây khoả thôi.” Anh nói. “Thỉnh thoảng cũng nên hít thở khí trời, không tôi sẽ phát khùng lên vì lũ Orc mất.”

“Những ngày này quả là ngột ngạt thật.” Elrond nhẹ giọng, nghiên cứu một cái lá bạc hà đặc biệt lớn. Ngài vốn yêu thích mùi bạc hà phơi khô. “Vừa hay ta cũng định rủ cậu đi dạo, nhưng đội tuần tra sớm khiến ta phải bận tối mày tối mặt với đám thảo dược. May mắn không có ai nguy kịch, nhưng vết thương thì khó mà đếm nổi.” Ngài hất đầu về phía y viện, vẻ hơi ngán ngẩm. Lớp áo choàng lãnh chúa đã trút đi, giờ trước mặt Erestor là một vị y sư kì cựu ưa than vãn về bệnh nhân.

Hình ảnh ấy khiến anh không thể không nhoẻn cười, song suy nghĩ về những bệnh nhân của Elrond nháng qua như một quầng lửa bỏng rát: “Ngài nói đội tuần tra sớm? Chẳng phải đó là đội của Glorfindel sao…?”

“Phải. Nói thật, cứ mỗi lần Glor đích thân dẫn đội tuần tra thì y như rằng hôm đó các y sư lại phải tất bật. Chẳng biết do số anh ta xúi quẩy, hay do anh ta thích đâm đầu vào những góc rừng hắc ám nữa.” Lãnh chúa thở dài. Đúng lúc đó, có tiếng gọi vọng đến từ cửa y viện, và Elrond miễn cưỡng đáp lời: “Ta vào ngay. Chuẩn bị vạc nấu thuốc đi.”

“Xin lỗi Eres, xem ra ta không thể trò chuyện lâu thêm được.” Lãnh chúa nói vẻ nuối tiếc, lùi vào vườn thảo dược. “Cậu cứ tiếp tục, đừng về trễ quá đấy. Và nếu cậu gặp Glorfindel ở xó xỉnh nào, hãy chuyển lời giúp ta rằng hắn là củ khoai tây đần, đêm nay nhớ đến gặp ta để lấy thuốc và thay băng.”

“Khoan đã, lãnh chúa!” Erestor gọi với theo bóng lưng ngài. “Tên ngốc tóc vàng không ở trong y viện?”

“Y sư vừa băng bó xong anh ta đã trốn ra rồi. Anh ta bảo ghét sự tù túng ngột ngạt. Có lẽ đang ở phòng hoặc chỗ nào đó thoáng đãng.” Elrond đáp, rồi biến mất sau dải hành lang nhuốm nắng chiều.

 _Lạy Valar vĩ đại. Củ khoai tây đần chết tiệt._  Nỗi bức xúc bùng nổ trong Erestor như một luồng nham thạch, bởi anh biết quá rõ Glorfindel trốn ra để đi đâu. Liếc nhìn lần cuối nhằm chắc chắn không ai để ý đến mình, quân sư trưởng len lỏi qua bờ giậu, vội vã tiến đến vọng lâu, với tâm thế sẵn sàng sỉ vả Glorfindel một trận.  
.  
.  
.  
“Eres, cậu tới rồi à?” Glorfindel ngẩng lên, mỉm cười mệt mỏi với anh từ chỗ hắn đang ngồi – giữa hai thân thông mọc sát nhau. Trái tim quân sư trưởng lập tức chùng xuống, và bao nhiêu lời giáo huấn lẫn mắng nhiếc mà anh chuẩn bị trên đường đều bay biến sạch.

Erestor hít vào một hơi, nhận thấy mùi thảo dược trị thương hăng nồng của Elrond đã át hết mùi tinh dầu thoang thoảng – đặc trưng của trảng rừng bí mật này. Trong trí nhớ của anh, Glorfindel luôn xuất hiện với vẻ rạng rỡ tràn đầy sức sống. Ánh sáng toả ra từ hắn dường chưa bao giờ phai nhạt, bất kể trong tình huống ảm đạm nào. Tuy nhiên giờ đây trước mắt anh là một chiến binh kiệt quệ tột cùng, dẫu hắn vụng về cố tỏ ra mình ổn. Anh ái ngại để ý lớp băng dày quấn kín cánh tay phải, và cử động vô cùng khó nhọc cho thấy vai hắn cũng bị thương.  _Còn bao nhiêu vết thương nữa dưới lớp vải kia?_

Erestor lặng lẽ ngồi xuống cạnh Glorfindel, không quá kề sát, song đủ cảm nhận được cơn sốt đang hành hạ hắn. Anh cắn môi, cảm giác tội lỗi len vào tim như một làn khói đen. Giọng trách móc nhức nhối bên tai.  _Ngươi quá vô tâm. Ngươi không biết – và cũng không buồn muốn biết chuyện gì xảy ra với hắn sau mỗi chuyến tuần tra._

Glorfindel đã bắt được ánh mắt anh. “Hẳn cậu nghe lãnh chúa báo rồi, quân sư trưởng yêu dấu. Nên cậu mới nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt đầy phẫn nộ thế. Yên tâm, tôi không sao.”

“Thế nào cũng có ngày anh tiêu tùng vì cái ‘không sao’ đấy.” Erestor gần như nổi sùng, song anh cố kiềm chế lại. Đây là lần thứ năm mươi anh nói câu đó với hắn. “Lẽ ra anh nên ở yên trong y viện.”

“Con quạ của cậu có vẻ không thích tôi làm vậy, nó cứ đậu trước cửa sổ phòng tôi hoài. Màu lông trắng quá nổi bật, tôi chỉ sợ lãnh chúa nhìn thấy rồi nghi ngờ.” Glorfindel thoáng nhăn mặt khi di chuyển cánh tay quấn băng. “Và tôi cũng đồng tình với nó. Tôi nhớ cậu từng bảo ghét việc phải chờ đợi. Hơn nữa y viện tù túng quá, còn phòng tôi lại ở gần Sảnh Lửa ồn ào lộn xộn, tôi chỉ muốn tìm chỗ nào đó đủ yên bình và thông thoáng.”

“Nếu vậy thà anh nằm trên vọng lâu vẫn đỡ hơn. Sương đêm sắp xuống, hơi lạnh không tốt cho người bệnh chút nào.” Erestor cắt ngang.

“Tôi đã ngồi đây được gần một giờ, vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu gì là gần chết cả. Thậm chí tôi còn cảm thấy thoải mái khi… nghĩ đến những kỉ niệm chúng ta có dưới tán rừng suốt hai tháng qua…” Giọng hắn trượt đi, tựa như hắn cố nén cơn đau vừa trỗi dậy.

“Anh mê sảng tới nơi rồi.” Erestor không nhịn được, gạt đi những lọn tóc vàng bết mồ hôi và đặt tay lên trán người đối diện. Tạm thời không quá nóng, nhưng anh biết nếu càng để lâu, tình hình có thể chuyển xấu đi. Vấn đề là tên ngốc tóc vàng này khi đau bệnh dường không còn biết sợ quân sư trưởng Imladris nữa.

 _Hắn đang cư xử như một tiểu Tiên ương bướng, còn mình lại không đủ sức lôi hắn về đến nơi đến chốn._  Anh nghĩ đến những tảng đá lởm chởm chỗ khúc cạn và quãng dốc dẫn lên vọng lâu. Trong khoảnh khắc, Erestor ước gì thể trạng mình được tốt như thời ở Eregion.

“Không, vẫn còn đủ tỉnh táo.” Glorfindel nhích qua, nắm lấy bàn tay mát rượi đang đặt trên trán mình. Erestor lần chần, nửa muốn giằng ra, song cuối cùng anh cũng đành để yên. “Tôi phải có trách nhiệm của một thầy dạy kiếm. Có lẽ hôm nay tôi khó thể chiến đấu với cậu được rồi, dù tôi rất muốn thử lại cú xoay người hôm nọ. Nhưng tôi có thể quan sát cậu tập. Đừng để thời gian uổng phí, Eres. Ai biết được sau hôm nay liệu còn cơ hội rảnh rỗi nào không. Lãnh chúa sắp đi Lothlórien, chắc chắn sẽ giao cái thung lũng càn quấy này lại cho chúng ta…”

“Tôi…” Erestor ngần ngừ, phân vân không biết mình nên kiên quyết bắt tên ngốc này về hay nên tranh thủ tập được bao nhiêu thì tập. Phản xạ của anh đã khá hơn trước, cánh tay phải cũng ít tự phản ứng, song anh biết chỉ cần để một thời gian không đụng đến kiếm, mọi thứ sẽ nhanh chóng trở về điểm xuất phát.  _Mình phải tập đến khi nào hoàn toàn kiểm soát được phản xạ và trọng tâm._

“Cứ tiếp tục đi, Eres.” Glorfindel lại mỉm cười, siết chặt bàn tay anh. “Kế hoạch của chúng ta sắp thành công. Cứ mặc tôi, tôi từng mắc kẹt hai ngày trong rừng và còn bị thương nặng hơn thế này nhiều. Tôi từng nói gì nhỉ… điều thứ ba: ‘Không bỏ cuộc giữa chừng vì bất cứ lí do gì. Chúng ta đang bất chấp mọi quy tắc để liều mạng cãi lời lãnh chúa ngay trong lãnh địa của ngài, tôi không muốn sự liều lĩnh ấy trở nên vô nghĩa.'”

Quân sư trưởng Imladris thở dài, hoàn toàn bất lực. Anh chưa từng bó tay trước tình huống khó khăn nào, bất cứ trận chiến nào anh cũng có thể nhanh chóng đưa ra chiến thuật cụ thể. Ngoại trừ lúc này, với một tên ngốc cứng đầu đang bị thương, còn nhất quyết bắt anh phải tập kiếm. Erestor đồ rằng nếu mình không cầm kiếm tập, Glorfindel sẽ ngồi lì ở đó đến tối mịt.  _Thôi thì đành chiều hắn, tập vài đường cho có rồi bắt hắn về y viện._  Anh bức xúc nghĩ, thề rằng đây sẽ là lần đầu tiên – cũng là lần cuối cùng anh nhượng bộ Glorfindel.

Vầng dương chỉ còn là một đường đỏ ối phía bên kia rặng núi. Gió chiều se lạnh thoảng qua dải rừng, đem lá thông khô gieo đầy trảng trống. Erestor gỡ một chùm lá kim vương trên vai áo mình, buộc tóc cao lên như thường lệ rồi cầm cây kiếm tập mà Glorfindel đã lấy sẵn trước khi anh đến. Anh liếc nhanh hắn và nhận được một cái gật đầu đầy khích lệ. Anh chỉ có thể lẩm bẩm rủa hắn là tên đầu khoai tây gàn dở.

Erestor lấy mũi giày gạt đi những túm lá thông trơn trượt, ép mình phải tập trung vào mũi kiếm. Thầy Duvainor từng dặn khi người chiến binh cầm kiếm, tâm tưởng của anh ta không được nghĩ tới bất kì thứ gì khác ngoài thanh kiếm và kẻ thù trước mặt. Sự hiện diện của tên ngốc tóc vàng kia khiến anh phân tâm khủng khiếp. Song Erestor khó thể trách cứ hắn được, bởi anh chợt nhận ra việc mình vén tán lá sồi để nhìn hắn dạy kiếm cho tân binh cũng gây phân tâm tương tự.  _Hơn nữa, hắn đang bất chấp từng ấy vết thương lẫn cơn sốt chỉ để khích lệ mình…_

Anh lắc mạnh đầu, cố giũ bỏ mớ suy tưởng ngổn ngang trong tâm trí, và bắt đầu vung kiếm theo những bài tập mà Glorfindel dạy hai tháng nay. Chẳng mấy chốc, anh đã bị cuốn vào nhịp tập, cảm giác nặng nề tạm thời được cất đi. Lúc bấy giờ, tâm tưởng anh chỉ có những nhát đâm nhanh, những cú lộn người và những đường kiếm uyển chuyển. Cứ thế, Erestor đắm mình vào cảm giác mãn nguyện được trở lại là một chiến binh, với thanh kiếm linh hoạt giống như một bộ phận trên cơ thể. Anh không để ý đến thời gian hay không gian xung quanh, cho tới khi nhát kiếm cuối cùng quét một đường vòng cung trúng vào gốc thông, làm Erestor giật mình nhận ra mình đã đi xa khỏi bãi tập, tiến vào dải rừng tự lúc nào không hay.

Quân sư trưởng Imladris chống mũi kiếm xuống đất, lấy lại nhịp thở, quệt bớt mồ hôi chảy dọc mặt và cổ. Gần đây anh không còn mau mệt như trước, song thể trạng vẫn chưa bằng nửa chiến binh ngày xưa – mãi mãi như vậy. Tuy nhiên Erestor ép mình không nên so bì với quá khứ. Chuyện đã xảy ra không thể vãn hồi lại được, anh chỉ còn cách cố gắng hết sức trong hiện tại mà thôi.

Đợi khi nhịp thở trở lại bình thường, Erestor trở về trảng trống. Glorfindel đã chuyển qua thế nửa nằm nửa ngồi, đầu hơi nghiêng sang một bên, lưng tựa hẳn vào lớp vỏ thông sần sùi.

 _Mới đó đã thiếp đi rồi._  Erestor lẩm bẩm, giấu hai thanh kiếm vào hốc đá rồi lại thụp xuống bên Glorfindel. Dù vẫn còn sốt, nhưng gương mặt say ngủ của hắn ta trông thật bình yên, giống như một tiểu Tiên vô lo nghĩ. Thỉnh thoảng hắn lại lảm nhảm gì đó mà anh không nghe ra.  _Vậy mà dám cam đoan sẽ quan sát mình tập, tên ngốc này._

“Chờ một chút.” Erestor thì thầm bên tai chiến binh tóc vàng. Vẫn còn độ nửa giờ nữa mặt trời mới khuất hẳn sau dãy núi. Trong một lần đợi Glorfindel, Erestor đã thử thám thính dải rừng ken đặc bên trái trảng trống. Khi vào sâu thêm độ nửa dặm – nơi thông núi bắt đầu mọc thấp hơn, xen kẽ với các loài cây rụng lá – là một dòng suối nhỏ chảy ra từ kẽ đá, luôn lạnh buốt như tuyết tan. Nó khuất dưới tầng tầng lớp lớp cỏ dại nên rất khó phát hiện. Erestor vẫn giữ bí mật ấy cho riêng mình, và bây giờ là lúc anh cần đến nó.  _Cũng tại mình vội đi không mang theo bình nước._

Anh len lỏi xuống triền dốc um tùm cây thiên khuất, dấp nước suối lạnh vào khăn tay rồi nhanh chóng quay trở lại chỗ Glorfindel. Nhẹ nhàng, Erestor vén mớ tóc vàng loà xoà của hắn qua mang tai, rồi đặt khăn ướt lên vầng trán nóng rực kia. Bởi không thể lôi hắn về y viện, cũng không muốn đánh thức hắn quá sớm, anh chỉ có thể làm được vậy.

Tên ngốc tóc vàng nhích người, thì thào gì đó nghe như  _Ở lại đi._

“Anh cũng mệt mỏi quá rồi, Glor.” Erestor nhẹ giọng, ngồi sát lại với Glorfindel, ủ bàn tay hắn trong tay mình. Bàn tay âm ấm và hơi nhớp mồ hôi vì cơn sốt, nhưng Erestor phớt lờ mọi cảm giác khó chịu. Glorfindel vẫn thường thân mật gọi tắt tên anh, song đây là lần đầu tiên anh gọi hắn là Glor. Từ lâu anh đã muốn phá bỏ ranh giới ngăn cách giữa họ, song lại không đủ kiên quyết, cho đến khi việc tập kiếm bắt đầu…

Lãnh chúa Elrond cho anh một mái nhà, một mục đích để tiếp tục sống và cống hiến cho Trung Địa. Song chính Glorfindel mới là người giúp anh tìm lại được thứ gọi là hạnh phúc. Chính Glorfindel khiến Imladris trở thành nơi chốn ấm áp nhất Erestor có được, dù nó không hẳn hoàn hảo. Hắn giống như làn gió mùa xuân len lỏi qua khung cửa hẹp mà Erestor đã tự mình chốt chặt sau trận chiến ở Eregion, từng bước làm tan chảy thế giới băng giá của anh, kiên nhẫn dạy cho anh biết thế nào là lạc quan, thế nào là tin tưởng, thế nào là yêu thương từ tận đáy lòng.

Gió đổi chiều, lộng qua trảng cỏ tối mờ, đem mùi hương dìu dịu của tiết trời đầu thu ướp vào bầu không quanh họ. Lá thông lả tả rơi lên nền rừng, đáp nhẹ trên vai áo nhung và mái tóc huyền. Erestor không buồn để ý để gỡ chúng ra. Anh tựa đầu lên phía vai lành lặn của Glorfindel, đắm mình vào từng hơi thở, từng nhịp đập của trái tim người bên cạnh. Đối với quân sư trưởng, lúc này ngay cả mùi thảo dược hăng nồng trên người hắn cũng thật thân thương. Nắng chiều nhẹ dát lên hàng mi dài và những lọn tóc vàng, khiến chúng như đang bừng toả thứ ánh sáng không thuộc về trần thế. Erestor đắn đo không biết có nên hôn lên bờ mi khép hờ kia không. Việc tiến lại gần sát Glorfindel làm mọi cảm xúc trong anh đều hỗn loạn hết cả – lúc đầy mãnh liệt và khát khao muốn đưa mối quan hệ của họ tiến xa hơn, lúc lại chùng xuống, chỉ cần được ngồi bên hắn đến hết buổi chiều là đủ.

Anh khẽ khép mắt, ước gì thời gian ngưng đọng vĩnh viễn. Để trảng rừng thơm hương tinh dầu này mãi mãi là nơi chốn bí mật của riêng họ mà thôi…

“Eres? Eres phải không?” Giọng Glorfindel nghe mơ màng và xa xăm, như thể hắn vẫn còn đang bước trong những giấc mơ Tiên huyền diệu. “Quân sư trưởng yêu dấu, tôi tưởng cậu bỏ tôi lại trảng rừng.”

“Không, Glor, chúng ta vẫn còn ở đó.” Erestor khẽ nói, vùi mặt vào mái tóc vàng thả xoã. Trảng trống họ đang ngồi có lẽ cũng chỉ là một giấc mơ. “Lúc này đừng nói gì hết. Thêm một chút nữa thôi.”

“Ừ, thêm một chút nữa thôi…” Những ngón tay chai sạn đầy sẹo chiến trường siết lấy tay anh. “Hôm nay đúng là một ngày kì lạ. Lúc sáng, tôi suýt bị rạch toang người bởi thanh đao cong của lũ Orc. Lúc trưa, tôi vinh dự được thử món thuốc mới bào chế của lãnh chúa – không phải cái thứ bốc mùi kia đâu, nhưng chắc nó cũng khó nuốt tương đương. Lúc xế chiều, tôi phải trèo cửa y viện để trốn ra trảng rừng vắng vẻ này. Còn bây giờ… hình như tôi mê sảng thật rồi.”

“Cả tôi cũng vậy.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris mỉm cười hiếm hoi. Anh hít một hơi thật sâu, cuối cùng cũng có thể nói ra những lời mình giấu kín trong lòng bao lâu nay.

“Cảm ơn vì tất cả, Glor.”


	4. Mưa sớm đầu thu

“Cử động cổ tay thử xem nào.” Elrond chưa tháo xong lớp băng cuối cùng đã ra lệnh cho Glorfindel. “Có thấy đau nhức không?”

“Có lẽ nó ổn rồi, lãnh chúa. Chỉ hơi tê.” Chiến binh tóc vàng nói, trong khi thử lắc cổ tay phải. Vết sẹo mới nhất mà lũ Orc để lại cho anh mới chỉ kéo da non cách đó ba hôm, một đường đỏ hồng kéo dài gần hết cẳng tay. Lâu không sử dụng khiến cử động có chút khó khăn, song chỉ cần luyện tập vài hôm là nó sẽ lại đâu vào đấy. Khả năng hồi phục của Tiên tộc nhanh hơn các Cư dân tự do khác trên Trung Địa, nhưng cũng tuỳ thể trạng mỗi người khác nhau.

Anh thoáng nhớ về cánh tay không bao giờ khỏi của Erestor, và kí ức bất chợt siết chặt tim anh như những móng vuốt bén nhọn. Có lẽ cũng vì ám ảnh quá khứ ở Eregion mà Elrond đặc biệt lo lắng cho tay anh. Vết thương còn bị nhiễm độc khiến Glorfindel phải ngưng luyện tập một tuần – cả với các tân binh lẫn Erestor. Sau buổi chiều anh ra trảng trống trong tình trạng nửa mê nửa tỉnh, quân sư trưởng Imladris đã kiên quyết bắt anh ở yên trong y viện, dĩ nhiên là có sự giúp sức của Elrond và mớ thuốc an thần đặc chế của ngài ta.

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Lãnh chúa nhẹ giọng, thu dọn băng gạc và thảo dược. “Nếu còn khó chịu trong người hoặc thấy gây gây sốt, cứ báo cho ta. Thỉnh thoảng có trường hợp chưa khử hết độc, chúng sẽ để lại di chứng khó lường…”

“Valar hỡi, nghe rùng rợn quá.” Glorfindel giả vờ sợ hãi. Elrond thoáng cau mày rồi cũng phải mỉm cười. Từ lúc nhận nhiệm vụ canh gác Imladris và những cửa ngõ dẫn qua Dãy Núi Sương Mù, anh nhận những vết thương kiểu này như cơm bữa. May mắn Elrond lại là y sư giỏi nhất Trung Địa, thành thử anh chỉ cần về được đến Cầu Đá là yên tâm, dẫu biết chắc sau đó sẽ phải nhận một tràng than vãn của lãnh chúa về thói bất cẩn, cộng thêm bài giáo huấn dài năm trang giấy da của quân sư trưởng.

“Hi vọng trong thời gian ta vắng mặt, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thoả. Tốt nhất anh đừng dây vào rắc rối với lũ Troll lang thang từ trên núi xuống.” Elrond nói giọng bông đùa, song ánh mắt ngài lại hoàn toàn nghiêm túc. “Hoạt động của đám Orc ngày càng táo tợn hơn, trong vòng một tuần đã có đến bốn vụ đụng độ, nhưng đa số đều là những nhóm Orc nhỏ lẻ. Cả ta và Eres đều cho rằng chúng đã lập một hang ổ đâu đó dưới chân Dãy Núi Sương Mù, đoạn gần thượng nguồn Bruinen. Tuy nhiên, chưa đội tuần tra nào xác định được vị trí của chúng.”

“Bốn vụ một tuần?” Glorfindel bật thốt. Anh mới chỉ dưỡng thương một tuần mà ngoài kia đã xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện. “Liệu hang ổ ấy… có liên quan đến vụ tập kích nhắm vào đoàn công du hai tháng trước?”

“Cũng có thể.” Lãnh chúa Imladris ngồi xuống bên bàn và bắt đầu bóp trán. “Nhưng ta đã nói rồi, chúng ta chưa thể xác định được vị trí cụ thể. Tất cả mới chỉ là phỏng đoán. Song lúc này trảng rừng ở hữu ngạn Bruinen đang dần trở nên nguy hiểm khôn lường. Có lẽ nên tăng thêm số lượng chiến binh trong mỗi ca tuần tra.”

“Chúng ta không đủ người, lãnh chúa.” Glorfindel ngao ngán nói. Nhiều năm nay, công việc tổ chức đội gác và đội tuần tra của anh đã luôn gặp khó khăn về số lượng chiến binh. Phần vì thương vong, phần vì ngày càng đông cư dân quyết định sải buồm về Aman. Chưa kể đến lệnh tăng cường tuần tra của quân sư trưởng mới đây. Lại thêm một phần đội gác chuẩn bị theo hộ tống lãnh chúa tới Lothlórien. Mãi tận cuối tháng sau họ mới trở về – Elrond định sau khi gặp mặt Hội Đồng Trắng sẽ ở lại Rừng Vàng một tháng, đợi đến cuộc họp lãnh đạo ba vương quốc thì sẽ khởi hành về Imladris cùng lúc với phu nhân Galadriel.

“Ta biết. Eres đã đề cập chuyện này trong buổi họp hội đồng cố vấn chiều hôm qua. Vẫn chưa có quyết định chính thức, song ta nghĩ mình sẽ bớt lại số chiến binh đến Lothlórien.”

“Như vậy cũng không an toàn. Ngài không thể đi qua Dãy Núi Sương Mù – nơi đang bắt đầu nhuốm màu hắc ám – với một đội hộ tống ít ỏi như thế. Lúc đó phu nhân Celebrían…” Glorfindel buột miệng. Anh hơi hối hận khi nhận ra kí ức về Celebrían vụt qua cặp đồng tử xám lạnh như một quầng mây tăm tối. Elrond chưa bao giờ thoát khỏi cảm giác tội lỗi vì đã không bảo vệ được vợ mình. Phu nhân bị tập kích trên đường đến Lothlórien, bị giam giữ và hành hạ đến nỗi tinh thần người không bao giờ hồi phục lại được. Người dong buồm về Valinor ngay sau đó, để lại trong trái tim lãnh chúa một vết thương chẳng bao giờ khép miệng, dẫu ngài luôn nỗ lực che giấu nó. Glorfindel không khỏi rùng mình khi nhận ra Erestor cũng có thể chịu số phận như thế, khi lũ Orc tập kích cậu vào cái đêm định mệnh hai tháng trước.

“Ta cũng là một chiến binh, Glor ạ.” Elrond đanh giọng, thoát khỏi bóng ma quá khứ. “Anh có thể tiếp tục chuyện này vào buổi họp hội đồng chiều nay, cả ta cũng sẽ đến dự. Giờ thì bắt tay vào việc đi, kẻo Erestor lại kéo tai.” Ngài nói cùng với một nụ cười tinh quái, gợi Glorfindel nhớ đến hai thằng Orc sinh đôi của ngài ta. Kể từ khi gia nhập với các Dunedáin phương Bắc, chúng ít khi viếng thăm Imladris, và cuộc sống của anh cũng dễ thở hơn – dù đôi khi hơi buồn tẻ vì thiếu mấy trò quậy phá của chúng.

Glorfindel cúi đầu nói lời tạm biệt với lãnh chúa, rồi bước ra hành lang y viện. Bất chấp những tin tức tăm tối vừa được nghe, chiến binh tóc vàng vẫn cảm thấy thật thoải mái vì được ra khỏi toà nhà nồng mùi thuốc ấy, được ngẩng mặt đón nắng đầu ngày ấm áp, và có thể tiếp tục những buổi tập kiếm ngoài trảng rừng.

Nhưng anh đã khẳng định quá sớm.  
.  
.  
.  
Có vẻ như suốt một tuần vừa qua, nhằm lúc anh vắng mặt. Erestor đã trở lại với những thói quen nguy hiểm ngày xưa – bỏ bữa thường xuyên và thức trắng đêm. Cậu ta ghi nhận sự có mặt của anh bằng một cái gật đầu nhẹ, mắt không rời những chồng giấy da chi chít chữ. Glorfindel đã sớm nhận ra quầng thâm và sự kiệt quệ trên gương mặt thanh tú kia. Cậu ta gầy rộc đi, gánh nặng chất trên bờ vai mảnh dẻ tưởng như sờ thấy được.

Chiến binh tóc vàng mím môi đầy ái ngại. Vậy là bao công sức hướng cậu ta về cách sống điều độ đã đổ sông đổ bể hết cả. Anh không dám nghĩ đến tình hình kiếm thuật.

“Cậu nên nghỉ ngơi một chút, Eres.” Glorfindel khó nhọc lên tiếng sau một lúc im lặng.

Erestor chẳng buồn quay lại, vẫn chăm chú phê duyệt công văn. Cậu lạnh lùng đáp: “Nếu tôi ngơi tay, mọi chuyện sẽ rối tung lên mất. Đừng lo cho tôi.”

Glorfindel có cảm giác như vừa bị hắt một chậu nước lạnh vào mặt, sự vui vẻ ban sáng nhanh chóng tan biến sạch. Khoảng cách rút ngắn và sự thân mật mà họ có được trong trảng rừng dường không tồn tại ở đây, nơi Erestor là quân sư trưởng một vương quốc, nơi cậu đã khoác lên mình lớp vỏ lãnh đạm thường nhật.

Tuy nhận thức được rạch ròi, song Glorfindel ngày càng khó chịu với lớp vỏ ấy, bởi anh đã trót say đắm một chiến binh tóc đen đầy nhiệt huyết và không vướng bận. Suốt khoảng thời gian nằm trong y viện, anh không ngừng nghĩ về vẻ dịu dàng của cậu chiều hôm đó, khi cậu tựa sát vào vai anh dưới tán rừng, hai bàn tay họ đan chặt vào nhau. Cậu là người đầu tiên anh muốn gặp sáng nay, song trớ trêu thay anh lại được diện kiến vị quân sư trưởng khó tính với trái tim lạnh lẽo hơn băng giá.  _Làm sao cậu ta có thể sống với hai nhân cách đó thế nhỉ?_

“Xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý làm phiền.” Chiến binh tóc vàng khẽ bảo, cố ép mình quen lại với sự thất thường của Erestor. “Cậu cứ tiếp tục, tôi xuống sân huấn luyện tân binh. Tôi bỏ bê chúng cả tuần rồi.”

Trong một nhịp tim đập, Glorfindel đã hy vọng Erestor quay đầu, nói gì đó về việc tập kiếm, hoặc đơn giản là hỏi anh chiều nay có ra rừng được không. Song anh đã phải thất vọng, bởi cậu ta vẫn trước sau im lặng.

Chỉ đến khi anh miễn cưỡng đẩy cửa bước ra, chàng Tiên tóc đen mới lên tiếng: “Glorfindel này, tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên ngừng tập… chí ít là cho đến khi cuộc họp của ba vương quốc kết thúc.”

Sự hụt hẫng ập tới phủ trùm lên anh.

“Như vậy phải hơn hai tháng nữa mới tập lại được.” Glorfindel đáp, không biết giọng mình tiếc nuối hay gay gắt. “Tôi cứ tưởng chúng ta đã hứa với nhau là sẽ không bỏ cuộc vì bất kì lí do gì. Tôi có thể giúp cậu xử lí đống công văn đó, đừng ôm tất cả về mình. Cậu chỉ đang tự khiến mình tất bật và mệt mỏi không đáng, nhưng lại nghĩ đó là trách nhiệm với vương quốc.”

“Tôi suy nghĩ kĩ rồi, Glorfindel. Xin lỗi, tôi không thể.” Erestor nói. ” Anh không hiểu đâu, tình hình lúc này khó khăn hơn trước rất nhiều… Anh cứ đi đi, tôi sẽ nói chuyện sau.”

Bình thường, Glorfindel sẽ nán lại hỏi cho ra ngọn ngành. Tuy nhiên hôm đó vì quá thất vọng – lẫn với sự khó chịu về cách cư xử của quân sư trưởng, anh đã quyết định không nên nấn ná lâu tại thư phòng ngột ngạt ấy.

“Tuân lệnh ngài, quân sư trưởng Imladris.” Anh buột miệng không kịp suy nghĩ, rồi khép cánh cửa gỗ sồi sau lưng – hơi quá mạnh tay.

 _Cứ để cậu ta tự chôn mình trong mớ trách nhiệm ấy đi._  Chiến binh tóc vàng bức bối đi ngược lại dải hành lang đầy xác lá. Anh xác định mình sẽ trút cơn giận đột ngột này vào buổi tập với các tân binh.  _Lúc trước cả hai đều bận rộn, nhưng vẫn xoay xở được. Chỉ là cậu ta không muốn thôi._

Quả nhiên buổi tập kiếm sáng đầu thu ấy là một trong những buổi tập ác mộng với đám Tiên trẻ tuổi ở Imladris. Họ gần như không nhận ra chiến binh tóc vàng vui vẻ hài hước thường ngày, có người còn ái ngại bảo chất độc đen của lũ Orc đã biến Glorfindel thành một con quái vật. Mặc những lời xì xầm bàn tán, Glorfindel dốc sức vung kiếm như thể đang ở trong trận chiến sinh tử nào đó, hối thúc và quát tháo không ngơi nghỉ, cho đến khi lưng áo anh ướt đẫm mồ hôi, cả mái tóc vàng cũng bết lại.

Nhưng dù làm cách nào đi chăng, Kẻ diệt Balrog vẫn không thể giũ bỏ hình ảnh chàng Tiên tóc đen vùi đầu vào đống công văn, cũng như cuộc đối thoại lạnh nhạt của họ ban sáng. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, cứ vài phút anh lại liếc lên cửa sổ thư phòng của Erestor, chờ cậu ta vén tán lá rồi buông vài câu mỉa mai thật chua cay. Sự thất vọng cứ thế tiếp tục chất chồng trong tim anh, nặng trĩu như cả tấn đá, bởi tán sồi chẳng có dấu hiệu nào là sẽ tách ra cả.

 _Đừng ngốc. Erestor một khi đã bắt tay vào việc là sẽ không quan tâm đến bất kì ai. Ngươi cũng không phải ngoại lệ._  Giọng châm chọc vọng trong tâm trí anh.

“Được rồi, mọi người. Hôm nay đến đây thôi.” Glorfindel gác cây kiếm tập lên giá, hơi hối hận khi thấy cả đám tân binh đều mệt lử, tàn tạ như vừa chiến đấu với hàng trăm gã quỷ khổng lồ. Cảm giác kiệt quệ cũng đang từ từ xâm chiếm anh, len lỏi vào từng thớ thịt, và cổ tay phải lại âm ỉ đau. Anh khao khát được ngồi trong sảnh với một chai Dorwinion, để xoa dịu những suy nghĩ đang ngổn ngang trong đầu, hoặc tốt nhất là được trở về phòng đánh một giấc. Song anh vẫn chưa xử lí chồng báo cáo tồn đọng của đội tuần tra, và cả ca gác cần điều động trước khi mặt trời lên đỉnh.

Chiến binh tóc vàng thở dài nhìn theo đám Tiên trẻ vô tư, thốt nhiên ước mình có thể đánh đổi vị trí với chúng, chỉ nửa giờ thôi cũng được.

Glorfindel rời khỏi sân tập, không quên liếc lên tán sồi lần cuối. Anh chậm rãi hướng về thư viện, nơi đặt chồng báo cáo. Thông thường, anh sẽ đem chúng lên vọng lâu bí mật của mình để phê duyệt cho yên tĩnh. Nhưng hôm nay điều cuối cùng anh muốn là đi con đường quen thuộc sau y viện. Nơi chốn bí mật ấy đã ghi khắc quá nhiều kỉ niệm của hai người, trong suốt mùa hè vừa rồi.

Nỗi bức xúc vì Erestor quyết định ngừng tập vẫn âm ỉ như than hồng. Anh biết quân sư trưởng không bao giờ quyết định điều gì mà không suy tính kĩ lưỡng, song một phần trong anh tạm thời chưa thể chấp nhận nổi.  _Rõ ràng chúng ta đã rất cố gắng. Chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi._  Chiến binh tóc vàng nuối tiếc.  _Có phải mình đã suy nghĩ quá đơn giản, và đã đánh giá không đúng tình trạng của Eres? Lúc sáng, cậu ta thực sự mệt mỏi. Còn mình lại đang cố buộc tội cậu._

 _Từ bao giờ ngươi không còn lo cho sức khoẻ của quân sư trưởng nữa vậy, Glorfindel?_  Giọng châm chọc giờ đã trở thành tiếng cười chế nhạo. Linh cảm tăm tối bắt đầu len vào tâm tưởng anh như cánh quạ đen kịt.

Nỗi bức xúc bỗng chốc tan biến như sương khói. Chiến binh tóc vàng tức tốc quay lại khúc ngoặt. Chồng báo cáo kia đã tồn đọng được một tuần, để chúng chờ thêm vài giờ nữa cũng không sao. Điều mà trái tim anh thúc giục lúc bấy giờ là quay lại thư phòng của Erestor.

Linh cảm của một chiến binh rất ít khi sai lệch.  
.  
.  
.

Erestor chớp mắt, điều đầu tiên anh nhận ra là mình đang nằm trên giường. Ánh sáng xanh dịu của nắng lọc qua tán sồi vẽ từng vệt hoa văn nhạt nhoà trên tấm mành trắng. Anh không nhớ lần cuối cùng mình được ngả lưng thoải mái là lúc nào – hầu như một tuần nay anh chỉ chợp mắt vài phút bên bàn, rồi lại thức dậy tiếp tục tất bật với chồng giấy chất cao quá đầu. Cổ tay anh mỏi nhừ vì viết nhiều, song không là gì so với việc tập kiếm mỗi chiều. Cứ thế, ngày này qua ngày khác, đến độ anh bắt đầu có khao khát được nằm xuống ngủ một giấc vĩnh viễn.

“Thật tình, Eres. Cậu chẳng bao giờ cho người khác có cơ hội giận hờn lâu.” Giọng ta thán quen thuộc xuất phát từ bóng hình ngược sáng ngồi bên giường(hình như hắn đang cầm một xấp giấy và bút lông.)

Mắt Erestor vẫn chưa quen với ánh sáng, lại thêm đầu nhức như búa bổ, song vẫn có thể nhận ra mái tóc vàng rực rỡ của Glorfindel. Tim anh đột nhiên dâng trào những cảm xúc hỗn loạn chẳng thể phân định – vừa nhẹ nhõm, vừa hạnh phúc lẫn tội lỗi và hối tiếc. Kí ức đầu tiên quay lại với anh là cuộc đối thoại lúc sáng sớm của họ. Glorfindel lúc đó đã vô cùng bức xúc, còn anh không kịp giải thích rõ ngọn ngành.

“Tôi… ngủ bao lâu rồi?” Quân sư trưởng Imladris cố dằn nén những cơn đau ngâm ngẩm sau đầu, toan ngồi dậy, nhưng Glorfindel đã lập tức nhoài người qua chặn anh lại.

“Cứ nằm yên đấy. Lệnh của lãnh chúa Elrond chứ không phải tôi.” Chiến binh tóc vàng đanh giọng, nghe giống giọng anh ta dùng để phổ biến những quy tắc trước khi tập kiếm. Tuy nhiên anh ta nhanh chóng đổi sang kiểu bông đùa cố hữu của mình, khi Erestor đã miễn cưỡng nằm xuống. “Một ngày một đêm, kể từ khi tôi phát hiện cậu bất tỉnh trong thư phòng. Cậu doạ tôi và lãnh chúa một phen hoảng loạn chết được. Cũng may lãnh chúa đã xác định không có gì đáng ngại, chỉ là suy nhược thông thường.”

“Lãnh chúa à?” Erestor nghẹn giọng, mường tượng ra khuôn mặt tối sầm vì lo lắng của Elrond. Hai tháng qua, nhờ việc ăn ngủ điều độ để tập kiếm, anh ít khiến ngài phải bận tâm về tình trạng sức khoẻ của mình như trước. Song chỉ mới một tuần quay lại với lịch làm việc dày đặc… _Thật đáng thất vọng, Erestor. Ngươi không muốn người khác lo lắng cho mình, nhưng rồi việc duy nhất ngươi có thể làm được là khiến họ sốt vó cả lên._

“Xin lỗi…” Anh khẽ nói, gần như không thể nhìn thẳng vào Glorfindel. Đột nhiên anh chỉ muốn tìm chỗ vắng vẻ nào đó để hét lên. “Tệ hại quá, phải không? Sáng hôm qua lẽ ra tôi không nên nói với anh như vậy, lẽ ra…”

“Suỵt, đúng là cậu vẫn còn mệt nên nói năng lung tung quá.” Glorfindel cúi xuống, áp trán mình lên trán anh, khẽ chạm ngón tay lên môi ra hiệu đừng nói nữa. Hơi thở ấm áp của hắn phả vào tai anh khi hắn thì thào: “Tôi không để bụng gì đâu. Tôi mới là kẻ có lỗi, vì đã không nhận ra cậu mệt mỏi đến thế nào. Tôi đã nghe đám cố vấn nhiều chuyện của cậu kể lại rồi. Kể rằng mỗi buổi chiều sau khi họp xong, cậu vẫn thường đi dạo đến chập choạng mới về… Thực chất đâu phải đi dạo, đúng không quân sư trưởng yêu dấu của tôi?”

“Valar hỡi, lũ Tiên tọc mạch này.” Erestor thở dài. Glorfindel không phải dạng người kĩ tính, hắn thường hay bỏ qua tiểu tiết, thậm chí đôi lúc còn khá xuề xoà và ba phải. Nhưng không thể coi thường hắn, bởi hắn đã quan tâm đến điều gì đó(hoặc ai đó) là sẽ vô cùng thính nhạy, chẳng kém gì lãnh chúa Elrond.

“Sao cậu không nói gì với tôi?” Chiến binh tóc vàng siết lấy tay anh. Trong khoảnh khắc, trông hắn có vẻ nuối tiếc, giận dữ lẫn đau khổ. “Tôi đã rất hụt hẫng khi cậu bảo sẽ không tập nữa. Tôi không hay biết một tuần qua, với lịch làm việc bận rộn như vậy mà cậu vẫn ra ngoài rừng. Lại còn đi một mình, trong khi lũ Orc liên tục tràn xuống từ Dãy Núi Sương Mù.”

“Chưa kịp nói thì anh đã chạy mất.” Erestor nghe giọng mình có chút gay gắt. “Vả lại, việc ra rừng luyện kiếm một mình không tệ bằng buổi chiều cách đây một tuần, khi tôi bị một tên ngốc gần như mê sảng bắt tập cho bằng được.”

Glorfindel lắc đầu cười trừ: “Hi vọng hôm đó tôi không nói nhảm quá nhiều. Giờ tôi quên hết ráo rồi, có điều…”

Cửa phòng kẹt mở và Glorfindel ngay lập tức chồm dậy, vơ lấy xấp giấy da cùng cây bút lông trên đầu giường, thả người vào ghế đúng vị trí như Erestor thấy lúc đầu. Anh nén một nụ cười khi nhìn hắn giả vờ chăm chú đọc công văn. Chỉ nửa phút sau, lãnh chúa Imladris bước vào, mang theo một cốc thuốc còn bốc khói. Hương thảo dược hăng ngọt nhanh chóng toả khắp phòng. Quân sư trưởng không kìm được suy nghĩ rằng đã có ai xấu số được thử nghiệm món thuốc kinh khủng mà Elrond nghiên cứu hết mùa hè chưa – dẫu chuyên pha chế độc dược khi rảnh rỗi, Erestor vẫn phải xác nhận là thứ mùi ấy vô cùng ám ảnh, chẳng biết ngài ta hái chúng ở đâu.

“Glor quấy nhiễu cậu à?” Lãnh chúa hỏi, nhẹ ngồi xuống bên giường. “Từ đầu kia hành lang ta đã nghe giọng anh ta liến thoắng không ngừng.”

“Không hề, thưa lãnh chúa.” Cả hai – trùng hợp thay – cùng nói một lúc. Glorfindel nháy mắt tinh quái với anh, trong khi Erestor thấy mặt mình hơi nóng lên, chẳng rõ nguyên do.

“Đồng thanh tương ứng thế thì tốt. Ta cứ nghĩ hai người đang cãi cọ, hoặc cậu đang kéo tai anh ta mới phải.” Elrond tỏ vẻ hài lòng. Hẳn ngài đã phát ngấy những cuộc tranh cãi lãng xẹt trên hành lang và ngoài Cầu Đá. “Cậu thấy trong người thế nào, Eres?”

“Chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi là ổn thôi, lãnh chúa.” Erestor nói. Cơn đau đầu đang từ từ dịu đi, không còn quá khó chịu như những ngày trước. “Chiều nay là tôi sẵn sàng quay lại với công việc.”

“Ta hiểu cậu quá rõ, Eres ạ. Cứ lúc nào ta không để mắt đến cậu, y như rằng lại có chuyện. Đến bao giờ cậu mới chịu tự chăm sóc bản thân mình đàng hoàng tử tế đây?” Elrond thở dài, không giấu giếm nỗi thất vọng trong đôi mắt xám. “Ngày mai là ta lên đường đến gặp Hội Đồng Trắng ở Lothlórien, nhưng ta không thể yên tâm được. Chúng ta đang ở giai đoạn khó khăn, kẻ thù thì nhan nhản khắp rừng, đội gác thì thiếu người, còn quân sư trưởng – người ta sẽ uỷ quyền lãnh đạo khi vắng mặt – lại luôn gặp rắc rối với sức khoẻ của mình.”

Erestor mím môi, biết đó là một lời trách cứ, dẫu giọng lãnh chúa vẫn êm ru bình thản. Vị đắng nghét của tội lỗi từ từ dâng lên trong cổ họng. Quả thực tình hình sẽ trở nên khó kiểm soát, khi Elrond đem theo một phần đội gác đến Rừng Vàng. Chưa bao giờ biên giới Imladris lại bất ổn đến vậy, kể từ cuộc vây hãm thung lũng của Sauron, lúc vương quốc của họ chỉ mới thành lập. Đó là những tháng ngày căng thẳng và tăm tối cùng cực, đến độ Erestor không muốn thấy nó lặp lại thêm lần nữa.

“Tôi vẫn còn sống đây.” Glorfindel bỏ xấp công văn xuống giường, nhìn thẳng vào Elrond. “Tuần qua chỉ là do tôi vắng mặt nên Eres mới ‘tự tung tự tác’ đến vậy. Trước đó cậu sinh hoạt điều độ mà, đúng không Eres? Tôi đảm bảo với ngài, trong thời gian ngài đến Lothlorien, tôi sẽ để mắt đến quân sư trưởng cả ngày lẫn đêm.”

“Anh nói ai ‘tự tung tự tác’ hả tên Tiên đầu khoai tây? Nhìn lại mình đi.” Erestor không nhịn được.

“À thì ra là anh…” Trong giây lát, lãnh chúa Imladris có vẻ mặt như vừa phát hiện ra chuyện gì đó vô cùng thú vị – hoặc vô cùng động trời. Song ngài lấy lại vẻ điềm tĩnh ngay sau đó: ” Thôi, không bắt bẻ nhau từng câu từng chữ nữa. Anh cũng không cần hứa hẹn thề thốt gì vĩ đại đâu Glor, chỉ cần một tháng sau, khi ta về đến, Imladris chưa thành đống gạch vụn là được. Lần này sẽ khá vất vả với lũ Orc đấy. Ta vẫn uỷ quyền cho hai người như mọi khi, và ta chưa bao giờ tin tưởng ai tuyệt đối như hai người. Đừng làm ta thất vọng.”

“Tuân lệnh, lãnh chúa.” Erestor nói.

“Ngài có thể tin ở bọn tôi.” Glorfindel thêm, hiếm khi nghiêm túc đến thế. Rồi đột ngột, hắn đâm bổ ra cửa sổ: “Valar hỡi, tới giờ rồi sao? Ở trong căn phòng này thật không thể xác định giờ giấc. Đội gác đang chờ.”

Vội vàng thu dọn giấy tờ và nói lời hẹn gặp lại, hắn hất những lọn tóc mái loà xoà qua vai, quày quả hướng ra cửa. Erestor nhìn sang, thấy Elrond nhún vai thay cho câu ‘hết thuốc chữa.’ Họ cùng mỉm cười, nghe tiếng chân người bạn vong niên xa dần, về phía cầu thang xoắn ốc. Quả thực Erestor vẫn thường làm việc không biết giờ giấc một phần là do căn phòng – nằm ở mé khuất nhất, yên lặng nhất của Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng, lại được hàng sồi cổ thụ toả bóng, ánh mặt trời khó thể len vào. Lindir từng đùa rằng thư phòng của anh chỉ thích hợp để ngủ, hoặc để làm những chuyện mờ ám.

“Thật có lỗi với cậu, Eres. Chỉ là ta cảm thấy hơi bất an.” Elrond nói, đưa cho anh cốc thuốc đã nguội. “Lẽ ra ta không nên mở một cuộc họp hội đồng trong phòng bệnh như thế.”

“Không sao, tôi khoẻ rồi. Ngài còn điều gì căn dặn, xin cứ nói. Bằng không một tháng sau chúng ta mới có thể gặp lại.” Erestor nhẹ giọng. Mối bất an phủ trùm lên Imladris ấy ngày càng nặng nề hơn, giống như một màn sương xám xịt, đầy hung hiểm. Nghĩ một lát, anh tiếp tục: “Vậy ngài vẫn quyết định cắt bớt số lượng chiến binh hộ tống?”

“Phải. Ta đã bàn với Glor và đội trưởng các đội tuần tra. Chúng ta đều nhất trí rằng không thể lơi lỏng canh phòng Imladris. Một toán chiến binh ấy sẽ đưa ta đến cửa ngõ qua Dãy Núi Sương Mù, sau đó họ lại quay về. Hi vọng cậu sẽ không quá vất vả, bởi xét theo tình hình trong báo cáo, lũ Orc vẫn còn đi thành từng nhóm nhỏ, rời rạc. Chúng chưa thể tập hợp đủ lực lượng để mở cuộc tấn công vào thung lũng.”

 _Nếu có thì sao, lãnh chúa?_  Erestor cắn môi, song không nói ra. Ánh mắt Elrond đã nói thay hết những nghi ngại của anh, và ngài đang cố tỏ ra lạc quan. Quân sư trưởng cũng muốn ép mình suy nghĩ lạc quan như vậy, song linh cảm hung gở dường đã lấn át mọi cảm xúc khác trong anh. Họ sắp đánh một ván cờ vô cùng may rủi, mà kết quả sẽ phụ thuộc vào lòng nhân từ của các Valar. Không còn lựa chọn nào ngoài việc đối mặt. Tiên tộc rời khỏi Trung Địa ngày một nhiều, căn bản họ chẳng thể kêu gọi nguồn chi viện nào khác.

_Khoan đã, nếu nói chi viện…_

Dòng suy nghĩ của anh đột nhiên được khơi thông.  _Vẫn còn biện pháp, nhưng cũng hết sức may rủi._

“Uống thuốc và nghỉ ngơi đi, Eres. Nghỉ ngơi trong khi còn có thể.” Elrond nhắc nhở. “Ta phải xuống cắt đặt vài việc. Nhân tiện đêm nay sẽ có tiệc tiễn ta ở Sảnh Lửa, nếu cậu thấy khá hơn thì cứ xuống gia nhập.”

“Với điều kiện không có những trò quá khích như bữa tiệc trước.” Erestor nhoẻn cười, hiểu lời mời của Elrond thực chất là một lời mời đi dạo khuya. Đó là sự đồng thuận thầm lặng giữa quân sư trưởng và lãnh chúa, từ ngày những bữa tiệc ồn ào bắt đầu được tổ chức ở Imladris. Một người không thích sự náo nhiệt và một người tửu lượng vô cùng tệ hại tốt nhất nên trốn khỏi Sảnh Lửa càng sớm càng tốt.

Anh uống một hơi hết cốc thuốc, không lạ lẫm gì vị đăng đắng ngòn ngọt của loại thảo dược này. Rồi đợi tiếng chân lãnh chúa khuất hẳn bên kia hành lang, quân sư trưởng trèo khỏi giường, bắt đầu chấm mực thảo một lá thư. Thỉnh thoảng anh lại phải dừng bút để nghe ngóng, sợ lãnh chúa hoặc tên ngốc tóc vàng quay lại và thấy anh không chịu nghỉ ngơi.

 _Hi vọng phán đoán của mình không quá sai lệch._  Erestor nghĩ, trong khi đóng dấu sáp của quân sư trưởng lên giấy. Lá thư này sẽ quyết định Imladris có được yên bình trong một tháng tới hay không.  
.  
.  
.  
Quân sư trưởng Imladris đứng trên những bậc thang dẫn vào tiền sảnh, nhìn theo lá cờ xanh sáng của vùng thung lũng đến khi nó khuất biệt phía bên kia Cầu Đá. Lá cờ không kiêu hãnh tung bay trong nắng như mọi khi, mà ướt đẫm, rủ xuống một cách sầu thảm. Cơn mưa đầu thu bất chợt khiến buổi tiễn đưa lãnh chúa trở nên ảm đạm và lạnh lẽo. Chẳng mấy chốc, mưa bắt đầu nặng hạt hơn, đỉnh núi phía Nam chỉ còn là một mảng xanh nhoà nhạt. Erestor hít vào một hơi đầy mùi đất ẩm ướt, thầm nhủ chẳng qua là thời tiết thất thường, rất thường gặp vào mùa thu. Anh không dám nghĩ về những điềm báo u ám khác.

Áo choàng của đoàn Tiên Imladris gần như hoà lẫn vào màn mưa trắng đục xung quanh. Sương mù là là dâng lên mặt sông, trôi lãng đãng như những bóng ma từ kí ức xưa cũ. Gió đổi chiều, đem mưa tạt vào tiền Sảnh, thấm ướt mái tóc đen dài. Erestor thoáng rùng mình, mà cái lạnh của buổi sớm mù sương chỉ là một phần nguyên do.

“Không nên đứng ngoài này lâu quá. Cậu vẫn chưa khoẻ hẳn mà.” Glorfindel tiến đến từ phía sau, nhẹ khoác áo choàng lên vai anh. Lời nói của hắn lúc nào cũng đi kèm với hành động.

“Tôi ổn.” Erestor đáp cho đúng phép lịch sự, kéo lại vạt áo choàng. Lúc này anh chỉ muốn cuộn mình trong chăn với một ly trà thảo dược nóng, kèm thêm cuốn sách yêu thích. Song anh biết mình sẽ chẳng thể tận hưởng hết sự yên bình ấy, một khi bóng đen lẩn quất quanh Imladris chưa tan đi.

“Hi vọng lãnh chúa đến Lothlórien suôn sẻ. Tôi đã đề nghị hộ tống ngài tới Dãy Núi Sương Mù, nhưng ngài kiên quyết bắt tôi ở lại.” Glorfindel vuốt bớt nước trên tóc, nhìn mông lung sang dải rừng sồi ken đặc. “Elrond bảo cậu sẽ cần đến tôi hơn. Điểm này thì tôi hoàn toàn đồng tình.”

“Là do anh lười thì đúng hơn. Tôi tạm thời chưa cần đến bảo mẫu.” Erestor cấm cẳn đáp. Anh yêu bầu không khí tinh sạch, trong trẻo sau mưa, nhưng lại không chịu nổi sự buồn bã mà cơn mưa rả rích đem lại. Chúng làm anh thấy khó ở, và thấy cô độc lạ lùng. Cảm giác như mọi âm thanh và màu sắc của thế giới đều đã biến mất trong một phút bất chợt, và quanh anh chỉ còn màn sương trắng xoá lạnh lẽo.

Đột nhiên Erestor không muốn quay lại thư phòng tối tăm ảm đạm, cũng không muốn đến thư viện quạnh quẽ. Chàng Tiên tóc đen nghĩ mình cần cần một nơi chốn nào đó đủ yên tĩnh, đủ ấm áp để dằn nén những nỗi sợ không tên. Lúc bấy giờ anh chẳng thể suy nghĩ thấu đáo được.  _Giá như mưa không quá nặng hạt, mình có thể ra trảng rừng thông. Mùi tinh dầu luôn giúp xoa dịu những cái đầu hoảng loạn._

“Vậy… rốt cuộc chúng ta sẽ ngưng tập kiếm luôn à?” Glorfindel buông lời hỏi, không nhìn vào mắt anh. “Tôi vẫn chưa sử dụng thành thạo tay trái.”

Quân sư trưởng thoáng nhớ lại vẻ thất vọng tột độ của hắn vào buổi sáng hai hôm trước. Xa hơn nữa là sự chu đáo, ân cần trong những buổi tập ở rừng thông, sự chân thành và tin tưởng tuyệt đối trên vọng lâu khi hắn đề nghị sẽ giúp anh lấy lại kỹ năng…

“Không. Tôi sẽ lại tiếp tục. Được đến đâu hay đến đó.” Erestor khẽ nói, có cảm tưởng mình vừa bước lên một cây cầu vô cùng chênh vênh.

“Eres…” Tên ngốc tóc vàng chợt nhích lại gần, đến độ Erestor có thể nhìn rõ những giọt mưa li ti vương trên tóc hắn như một vành miện sao. Đôi mắt xanh sáng bừng, vẻ phấn khởi lẫn nhẹ nhõm. “Nếu cậu không phiền, xuống Sảnh Lửa với tôi được không? Không tốn nhiều thời gian đâu. Tôi muốn cậu thấy cái này.”

Bình thường hẳn Erestor sẽ lập tức từ chối, viện cớ mình còn phải duyệt công văn. Tuy nhiên vào sớm đầu thu ẩm ướt ấy, phần vì vẻ khẩn nài bất thường của Glorfindel, phần vì muốn chạy trốn thực tại một lát, anh đã quyết định theo tên ngốc tóc vàng xuống căn sảnh luôn ấm áp với những lò sưởi cháy cả ngày lẫn đêm. Hắn chọn một góc khuất sau hai cây cột lớn, nơi ít bị những cặp mắt tò mò tọc mạch để ý tới. Lò sưởi đã nguội lạnh, chỉ còn nửa thanh củi cháy dở trong đám tro – hẳn rất ít người chịu nép mình trong góc sảnh cô quạnh này. Glorfindel nhanh tay khơi lửa và chất thêm củi, cho đến khi ngọn lửa vàng cam vui vẻ nhảy múa trước mặt anh, hắt những cái bóng mờ kì quái lên vách tường tối nhờ.

Erestor ngồi xuống băng ghế, duỗi tay tận hưởng cảm giác ấm áp, gần như quên mất cái lạnh ẩm ngoài kia. Anh tự hỏi Glorfindel muốn cho mình thấy thứ quái quỷ gì.

“Đợi tôi một chút, tôi sẽ trở lại ngay. Đừng đi đâu đấy.” Glorfindel nói gấp gáp, như thể anh là một tiểu Tiên hiếu động không thể ngồi yên một chỗ quá nửa phút. Quãng thời gian dạy dỗ hai thằng Orc sinh đôi nhà Elrond đã khiến Glorfindel có khuynh hướng xem người khác như tiểu Tiên bất trị.

“Miễn anh đừng quá lề mề là được.” Erestor nói, và Glorfindel phóng vụt ra cửa, mất hút sau màn mưa. Quân sư trưởng đoán hắn lại tiếp tục sự nghiệp vào bếp chôm đồ của mình. Anh thầm cảm thán cho các đầu bếp vì luôn phải đối phó với tên ngốc bất trị ấy, rồi tiếp tục đắm mình vào dòng suy nghĩ cùng sự thoải mái, ấm cúng mà góc sảnh này mang lại.

Tuy nhiên, sau một lúc theo đuổi những suy tưởng miên man, anh thiết nghĩ mình nên làm gì đó cho có việc. Anh ghét phải lãng phí thời gian, hơn nữa cũng muốn cảm ơn tên ngốc kia khi hắn quay lại.  
.  
.  
.  
“Eres, cậu đâu rồi?” Glorfindel vừa gọi vừa giũ bớt nước. Cơn mưa đang dần trở nên nặng hạt, hứa hẹn sẽ kéo dài hết cả ngày. Anh đặt mớ lỉnh kỉnh mình vừa đem về xuống một băng ghế, nhìn quanh quất, cố tìm kiếm một bóng hình mảnh dẻ. Chỉ có vài Tiên trẻ tuổi đang tán gẫu ngoài sảnh chính, chẳng thấy bóng dáng vị cố vấn tóc đen đâu. Nỗi sợ hãi lẫn hối hận lẳng lặng len vào tim anh như một cơn lũ lạnh giá.  _Hẳn Eres chờ quá lâu nên đã bỏ về phòng. Cậu ta vốn ghét sự chờ đợi. Chết tiệt, củ khoai tây đần, ngươi phạm tội tày đình rồi._

“Anh tính tắm mưa ngoài đó đúng không? Tôi cứ tưởng anh phải lề mề hơn cơ.” Vị quân sư trưởng đột ngột hiện ra từ màn tối phía sau cây cột. Mái tóc huyền và bộ đồ đen khiến cậu ta như hoà lẫn vào bóng tối. Glorfindel không lạ gì kiểu bất thình lình tiến đến sau lưng người ta của Erestor(thường kèm thêm vài câu trách móc hoặc nhắc nhở). Tuy nhiên sau gần một ngàn năm, anh vẫn khó thể ngăn mình bật thốt vì bất ngờ.

Mùi thảo dược thoang thoảng lướt qua mũi anh, vô cùng dễ chịu. Một hỗn hợp hăng ngọt của lá bạc hà, húng dại và cúc hương. Chiến binh tóc vàng nhìn Erestor đặt hai cái ly bốc khói nghi ngút lên bàn, không khỏi nở nụ cười. Trà thảo dược của quân sư trưởng là một trong những huyền thoại ở Imladris, ngang với thảo dược trị thương hữu hiệu của lãnh chúa. Những lúc gặp ác mộng về cuộc đời trước kia ở Gondolin, Glorfindel luôn phải nhờ đến thứ này để tỉnh trí trở lại. Anh chỉ hi vọng cậu ta không bỏ mấy thứ kì quái vào ly của mình.

“Trời mưa lạnh lẽo có thứ này thì còn gì bằng.” Glorfindel buột miệng. “Cậu nhanh tay thật.”

“Sưởi ấm đi, trông anh như con thuỷ quái vừa ngoi lên từ dòng Bruinen vậy.” Erestor hối thúc, phớt lờ lời khen của anh. Cậu đảo mắt nhìn đống lỉnh kỉnh trên băng ghế, bao gồm một cái vạc nhỏ đậy kĩ, một gói dài bọc mấy lớp vải, và cái giỏ quen thuộc ở vọng lâu bí mật. “Quả không sai, anh lại chôm đồ ăn.”

“Lần này là ngoại lệ, có phải lúc nào tôi cũng ăn vụng và chôm chĩa bánh táo đâu cơ chứ.” Glorfindel chớp mắt ra chiều vô tội. Không để Erestor châm chọc thêm, anh giở nắp đậy cái vạc. Mùi nước súp thơm lừng toả ra, quyện với hương trà thảo dược thành một hỗn hợp đủ khiến người ta bụng đói cồn cào. Biểu cảm của chàng Tiên tóc đen lập tức thay đổi – lần đầu tiên, Glorfindel thấy vẻ ngạc nhiên lẫn mãn nguyện lan toả trên khuôn mặt lãnh đạm ấy. Quả đúng như lãnh chúa Elrond nói, Erestor luôn phản ứng khá hay ho với súp hạt dẻ, món ăn duy nhất cậu ta yêu thích thật sự.  _Không nhận ra tên cố vấn ưa bỏ bữa và vô cảm với đồ ăn nữa rồi._  Anh khẽ cười.

“Tôi và lãnh chúa phải dặn các đầu bếp từ tối qua. Cũng may nhà kho vẫn còn kha khá hạt dẻ dự trữ. Có vẻ cư dân thung lũng không chuộng món súp này lắm.” Chiến binh tóc vàng nói. ” Chẳng ai muốn tiếp quản Imladris trong tình trạng đói meo đâu nhỉ. Elrond nói chỉ có súp hạt dẻ mới khiến cậu chịu ăn đúng bữa được. Nhưng trước khi bắt đầu bữa tiệc nho nhỏ của chúng ta, tôi phải cho cậu xem thứ này.”

Anh đậy lại vạc để giữ súp nóng, rồi nhẹ nhàng mở cái gói dài kia.

Dưới trần sảnh tối nhờ, ánh sáng trắng xanh lập tức bừng toả, dát lên lớp vải bọc sắc bạc huyền ảo, giống như một vì sao mùa hạ vừa rơi xuống. Cặp đồng tử đen láy của người bên kia bàn mở to đầy sửng sốt. Glorfindel nghe được tiếng cậu ta thở gấp, dường không tin vào mắt mình.

“Nó dành cho cậu. Quân sư trưởng của tôi. Chiến binh của tôi.” Glorfindel lướt tay dọc theo cán kiếm khảm lam ngọc và thạch anh đen, chạm trổ những dải hoa văn thanh mảnh lồng vào nhau, giống như trên vành vương miện quân sư trưởng. Lưỡi kiếm vẫn còn toả thứ mùi đặc trưng của kim loại vừa lấy khỏi lò rèn. Nửa ấm áp như lửa, nửa lạnh buốt như băng. Tuy là kiếm một lưỡi nhưng nó chỉ nặng hơn song kiếm một chút, hoàn toàn phù hợp với sự linh hoạt của Erestor. Anh đã để ý rất kĩ cách chiến đấu của cậu ta trước khi đặt rèn thanh kiếm này, sao cho không có chi tiết thừa.

“Tôi có thể… giữ nó sao?” Erestor ngại ngần nói, hệt như cái ngày anh bảo cậu ta chạm vào hai thanh kiếm trên vọng lâu.

“Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc ngừng tập. Ngừng tập bằng kiếm gỗ. Giờ cậu đã nguy hiểm hơn hai tháng trước nhiều, Eres ạ.” Glorfindel đùa. “Cứ coi đây là một món quà, nhằm tôn vinh sự quyết tâm của cậu từ bấy đến giờ.”

“Nói nghe khiếp quá.” Vị cố vấn tóc đen lơ đãng đáp. Ánh mắt cậu ta lại bị hút vào thanh kiếm. “Lãnh chúa mà phát hiện thì…”

” Bởi vậy, tôi đã cố chờ tới khi lãnh chúa rời khỏi Imladris.” Glorfindel nói. “Cậu phải mất một thời gian làm quen đấy, đến khi nó trở thành cánh tay thứ ba của cậu. Giờ thì cậu có thể xiên vài tên Orc lảng vảng quanh Imladris, trong thời gian lãnh chúa vắng mặt. Miễn đừng để đám Tiên tọc mạch kia nhìn thấy. Thử cầm xem có vừa tay không.”

Erestor không chờ anh hối thúc lần thứ hai. Cậu ta nhấc thanh kiếm mới lên, xoay một vòng và thử vung vài đường. Glorfindel để ý chàng Tiên tóc đen vẫn để ngón cái tựa vào cạnh kiếm, xem ra cậu không thể bỏ thói quen ấy được. Bởi vậy, anh đã dặn thợ rèn khắc vài rãnh rất nhỏ ở cạnh kiếm, nhằm hạn chế trượt tay hết mức có thể.

“Hoàn hảo. Cân bằng hơn khi cầm kiếm gỗ nhiều.” Quân sư trưởng nói trong hơi thở, kết thúc bằng một cú đâm nhanh về phía trước. Cậu đặt lại thanh kiếm lên bàn, nhẹ nhàng như sợ nó sẽ lập tức tan thành trăm mảnh. “Nhưng nó không có bao sao?”

“Sẽ có.” Glorfindel hứa. Chỉ là anh quá hào hứng được cho quân sư trưởng thấy món quà, nên không đợi được đến khi bao kiếm làm xong. Anh vẫn chưa quên mớ cằn nhằn của vị Tiên thợ rèn vì ngày nào cũng bị hối thúc.

“Anh đã đặt tên cho nó chưa? Hầu như món vũ khí nào của Tiên tộc cũng có tên.” Erestor vuốt nhẹ cán kiếm cẩn ngọc. Một viên thạch anh đen trong suốt gần như không bắt sáng, xung quanh là những viên lam ngọc xanh biếc nhỏ hơn, sáng lên lấp lánh trong ánh lửa.

Giống như màu mắt của cậu và anh.

“Đó là lĩnh vực dành cho cậu, quân sư trưởng yêu dấu ạ. Cậu thừa biết tôi không giỏi chơi chữ chút nào. Hẳn cậu đã có sẵn tên trong đầu rồi chứ gì?” Chiến binh tóc vàng mỉm cười. Thật tốt khi được thấy Erestor hạnh phúc. Trong những ngày tăm tối này, Erestor rất cần được lên tinh thần, và không lựa chọn nào tối ưu hơn món vũ khí mà cậu ao ước được cầm lại bấy lâu.

“ _Ringoll._ “(*) Quân sư trưởng Imladris nói, không chút đắn đo.

“Tên hợp lắm…” Glorfindel lập tức đồng tình. Song anh không nói được hết câu, bởi cái ôm siết đột ngột của vị cố vấn tóc đen đã chặn hết lời lẽ trong anh. Anh khép mắt, nhẹ vuốt mái tóc đen mượt, hít vào mùi hương thân thương trên người cậu – mùi giấy da, thảo dược và hương lan chuông của những ngày hạ đã qua. Hai bàn tay mảnh mai bấu chặt lấy lưng anh, như thể sợ chỉ cần buông ra là anh sẽ tan biến. Họ giữ nguyên tư thế ấy một lúc, quyện chặt vào nhau với những cảm xúc mãnh liệt dằn nén bấy lâu, không thể – và cũng không cần nói thêm bất kì lời nào nữa.

Trong khoảnh khắc hai trái tim gần như chung nhịp đập ấy, trong niềm hân hoan và vui sướng vô ngần, Glorfindel nghĩ mình có đủ sức mạnh để đương đầu với tất cả kẻ thù đáng sợ trên Trung Địa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Ringol: Cold Stream. Hợp với tính Eres, với ánh sáng lạnh của thanh kiếm, và với biệt danh mà Elr gọi bạn trong series 4S – dòng suối của bác ấy…


End file.
